It's All Good
by Isfelvic
Summary: It's good, it's bad, it's awesome, it's sad. It's all good! But with more twists coming will it stay that way? Don't own Jennifer's Body. Never will...but it'd be so rad if I did! Story idea's have changed, please just read!
1. Chapter 1

**[AN: Third story! I don't own Jennifer's Body, though I really wish I did. But anyways...read, review, and above all...enjoy =]**

* * *

"Needy?" I looked over at my best friend laying on the bed beside me.

Jennifer Check.

She was the most popular girl at school and every boy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her. I guess I was the only exception.

"What?"

She rolled over and cuddled into my side. "I dunno."

I chuckled and slid my arm around her waist.

"Needs." She whined. She was only like this with me. With anyone else she's the fake sweet bitch.

"Hmm?"

"I didn't get my kisses today."

"So?"

"So! I need my Needy kisses."

"No you don't." My stifled laughter made my body shake.

She slapped my stomach, I jerked forward. "Ow! Damn Jen!"

I felt myself being pulled back down and saw Jennifer sit up.

"Oof!" She straddled my hips.

"I need my Needy kisses." She toyed with the waist of her gummy bear panties. I bought those for her years ago, and they still fit perfectly.

I sat up, my hands going to her hips. "You need your Needy kisses huh?" I smiled when she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and nodded.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer, bringing my lips to hers.

Jennifer kisses were the best. They were sweet and sexy and amazing…they were everything Chip wasn't.

I pulled her closer, my hands still on her hips.

During all of this I wish I had remembered that I got a new cell and Chip had gotten one just like it. I wish I had remembered that it had video. I wish I had remembered Chip was on my last call list.

But I didn't. And because I didn't remember I didn't care.

* * *

The next day was pretty normal. I was at my locker at the end of the day when Jennifer came up to me. "Where's it at Monistat?" She smiled at me.

"In my bed last I checked." I smirked. She smiled coyly at me.

"Oh yeah? Where's it at tonight?"

"Where ever you want it to be."

She licked her lips with a suggestive smile. "Oh? How about…my place around…after school?"

"So early? You must want it bad."

"So bad." She winked at me and I just laughed.

"Hey Needy." We looked over…it was Chip.

"Hey Chip." I smiled politely. Jennifer rolled her eyes. She always hated Chip. She hated him because he took away from us.

He kissed me, hard. I pushed him off gently after ten seconds. "What's up?"

"Um, yeah…I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight." He'd been pressing the matter a lot lately. "You know like…watch a movie…or something?" He gave me that awkward smile I never liked.

"Sorry Chip. Needs is coming over to my place tonight. Maybe some other time." Jennifer gave him a sickeningly sweet smile. Her tone was one of annoyance though. I knew she felt threatened around Chip.

"I'll meet you outside Needs." She smiled at me and left.

I went back to getting my books out of my locker. "Hey Needy…"

"Yeah?"

"I um…I wanted to ask you about something."

"I already told Jennifer I would stay over at her place tonight. Sorry Chip." I closed my locker and zipped up my bag.

"No it's about this thing I saw on…"

"I have to go. Sorry." I kissed him on the cheek and left the way Jennifer had gone.

Chip was normal. Normal was what I wanted to be. But now that Chip and I were together…normal was not what I wanted at all.

I wanted Jennifer. Because Jennifer was not normal. She was extraordinary. And that was what I wanted, no…it was what I needed.

* * *

The drive to Jennifer's was quiet.

When she had parked outside of the house she turned to me. "…"

I just stared back. "What?"

"…Break up with Chip."

"What? Why?"

"Because Needs! He's a possessive dick that gets jealous whenever I'm around! Scratch that!" She turned and opened her door. "When anyone else is around!" She got out and I followed.

"He's not that bad."

"You're right," I was? "He's worse." Of course I wasn't.

"Jennifer…"

It was like a race to the front door. "No Needy. He is an ass, he doesn't deserve you." I could have kissed her right then, but I'll wait till we're inside.

"You don't need a guy that acts like you're a slab of meat when other guys are around." She opened the door. Her mom was out on a date…again. "You need a guy that can be okay with you around other guys and not get jealous. You need a guy…" I closed the door and pulled her into a kiss.

"Maybe I don't need a guy Jen." I whispered against her lips.

"Huh?" I smirked and left her standing there as I went to the kitchen. "No fair Needy!"

"Why the rush? We have all night." I smiled to myself. Jennifer had a big house. But it wasn't homey. My house had that comfy feel to it. It felt like home. This house, Jennifer's house…was just a house. It was not a home.

I leaned against the counter as she hopped up onto it and flipped on the radio. "So are you gunna dump him?"

Plug In Stereo: Rackets, rippled out through the speakers.

"Maybe…I dunno. I'll have to think about it some more.

**Well I've never been the kinda guy that  
****begs for the spotlight to put up a front  
****Try to pull stunts just to catch the people's eye**

"What is there to think about Needs? He's a pansy ass! If you're gunna date a guy he should have a little muscle and not wear whitey tighties." I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe I shouldn't have told her about that.

**And oh I know, you put on quite a show  
****But if I always get hurt throughout these versus  
****I'll win the hearts of most and  
****La la la la…la la la la**

"Come on Needs. At least one more week them you dump his ass."

"Fine…but I'll wait the week. If he can change then…no deal."

"Good. Besides…he can't compete with me anyways."

**Well I've always wanted what I can't have  
****What I get is not enough and beggars can't choose  
****And I'll always loose if I don't learn to love  
****And it's getting pretty hard to get rid of the selfishness  
****This habits made a mess of me  
****Of me**

"Nobody can compete with you." I slid between her legs.

"Oh really?"

"Mm you know it." My hands went to her hips. I remembered last night. She smiled and ran her fingers through my hair.

**Don't just wait and sit if you have a problem  
****Find a way to fix it, you're not as perfect as you think  
****Don't complain and wish cause all you'll ever get  
****Is a pile of rackets that need to be broken  
****That need to be broken**

I tuned out the rest of the song and focused on the gorgeous creature in front of me. She removed my glasses, I really needed contacts because I hated those things with a passion. She pulled my hair gently out of the ponytail I had tied it in this morning.

"Jen…"

"Hmm?"

"…We're not having sex in the kitchen." I pulled away from her and walked out, leaving her pouting I'm sure.

"Needy! Stop doing this!" I heard her feet hitting the ground hard and getting close faster, which meant she was running. I laughed and charged up to her room. I hid beside her bed. She banged the door open. I heard it click shut a second later.

"Needs." She called. "Come out…please. If not in the kitchen then maybe on the floor?" God she was such a sex addict.

"Needs…come on, seriously…I'm all hot and uncomfortable." She wasn't even trying. I felt the bed creak from added pressure. "Needs?" She was almost right above me. I slid under the bed quietly.

"Okay I'm freaked…Needs…" She was so cute when she whined. I slid out from under the bed on the opposite side and stood up. Her back was still facing me. I smiled.

She turned and screamed. I laughed. "Jesus, Needy!" She grabbed a pillow and threw it at me. I caught it easily.

"Are you scared Jennifer?" I was trying not to laugh anymore, she looked embarrassed.

"No!"

I smirked and went over to the light switch. "Really?"

"Needy don't!" I flipped the switch. The room was tucked into darkness.

"Sure you're not scared?"

"…Needy stop…" She would have boasted about the person being a jerk and a child if she was with anyone else. I knew Jennifer was scared of the dark.

"What's the matter Jen."

I heard her breathing become shallow. I moved closer to the bed. "_Ooooooo_." I whispered. I grinned when she gave a small _'eep'_.

I stood there, listening. Neither of us moved. Jennifer's breathing was still pretty shallow.

I climbed onto the bed, I heard her gasp. "Shh." I found her legs. I slid between them again. My hands slid up to her waist. Her breathing was still shallow but I'm sure it's for another reason. I found the button to her jeans and snapped it open.

"Needs…"

"Shh." I pulled the zipper down and pulled her jeans down, she lifted her hips to help with their removal. I'm not sure why I wanted no words to be spoken. Maybe to prove that we didn't need words.

I sat back and tugged off my hoodie and t-shirt. I tossed them aside and went back to Jennifer. She always had to wear some kind of hoodie. I guess it was just her style though. I unzipped it and she leaned forward, shrugging it off.

Jennifer tried to kiss me but I pulled back. I heard her whine. I smiled as I tugged on her skin tight white shirt. She lifted her arms and I pulled it off. I shivered when I felt her cool hands go to my waist to unsnapped and unzipped my jeans. I laughed quietly when she huffed.

I stood up and pulled them down. I felt her slide back on the bed. Maybe we're animals in the dark. I knew Jennifer was still a bit scared because of the dark. And the sun was setting fast. I fell down beside her.

"Needs." She shivered.

"Under the covers." It felt strange to talk after such a long silence. She pulled them back and slid under the warm covers. I climbed in after her, I smiled as she snuggled up to me. "TV." I mumbled. Jennifer wriggled around and the TV clicked on.

The silence had been nice. Technically there was still silence between Jennifer and I. There was an odd burning in my belly. I looked at Jennifer. "Jen?"

"Hmm?"

"Still heated?"

"…Yes."

I smirked.

"Wh-…" She gasped and looked over at me. I just watched the TV. "Needy." She groaned and her legs locked around my hand. I bet you can guess what I'm doing now huh?

"Shh. What are you making such a fuss for Jen?" I was never this way with anyone else. Jen and I were total opposites, both in public and alone.

In public or with others, Jennifer was the self assured girl who was out-going and amazing. In private and with me she was like this. Reserved to some extent and sometimes shy.

In public, I was the self conscious and insecure. In private…well I was almost what Jennifer was in public, but still just as caring. We were constantly switching rolls.

"Needs." She whimpered and writhed beside me.

"Shh." I smiled, still keeping my eyes on the TV. Her cell rang. I saw her look at me from my peripheral vision. "Answer it."

She groaned and picked it up. "Hello? Ugh…what do you want?" I felt my smirk widen. I jerked my arm, she gasped into the phone and glared at me.

I never took my eyes off the screen. "No we're just…watching a scary movie. Yeah…no. Forget it." I jerked my arm again. She gasped again. "No, it's just a really scary movie. I have to go. Whatever, bye." She hung up and slammed it back on the table.

"Who was that?" I asked innocently.

"Chip. About you of course." She crossed her arms and began sulking.

I laughed. She glared at me. "What's so funny?"

"I've got my hand in your panties and I'm making you squirm and you want to talk about being jealous of Chip?" I jerked my arm, driving my fingers deeper.

Her back arched and her arms uncrossed, her hands fisting around the covers. I finally looked away from the screen.

Jennifer Check…my goddess. Her mouth half open, but no sound came out. Her eyes were stuck staring at the ceiling. Fuck…she was perfect.

She fell back against the bed, panting. She looked over at me. I smiled sweetly and removed my hand. "Wow…" My hand was half soaked. "Nice." I grinned at her, I could see her blush from the light of the TV, she covered her face and turned away.

I laughed. "Don't be that way Jen." I sat up and she looked over at me. I licked my finger.

"Oh gross Needy!" She sat up and swatted my hand away from my mouth, but she was smiling.

"Please, it's not like I haven't gone down on you before." She covered her face again and fell back on the bed.

It didn't matter what Jennifer I was with. The one in public or with others…or the one when we're alone. Both treat me special. I wouldn't give Jennifer up for anything. At least not without a fight.

I wouldn't even give her up for Chip.

Jennifer cuddled up to me later that night after I'd washed my hands (she made me). I realized how much I loved her. I kissed her temple.

"Jen?"

"Mm?"

"_I love you_." I whispered so quietly even I could barely hear it.

"Mm…love you too." She sighed and snuggled up closer, if that was possible.

I love life right now. And almost all the people in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**[AN: Third story! I don't own Jennifer's Body, though I really wish I did. But anyways...read, review, and above all...enjoy =]**

**If you're uncomfortable with sex talk...turn back now! If you're mature...read on =)**

* * *

Scool was once again normal and boring. Thinking about it, school actually reminded me of Chip. All he ever wanted to do was hang out at either my house or his.

Jennifer...well Jennifer liked to go out and have fun, with an occasional day at one of our houses.

We were in last period of the day. A class I also shared with Chip _and_ Jennifer. I sat next to Jennifer.

What?

I didn't just sit next to her because she's my secret girlfriend, we were partners for the project. Which we were late on doing. So Jennifer would be over at my place tonight.

The bell rang. Chip came up to our table.

"Hey _Chip_." Jennifer bit out.

He ignored her. "Needy, I really need to talk to you about something."

"Sorry Chip, but Jennifer and I have a project due next class, and we're already behind so I don't really have time. Maybe this weekend." I rushed.

Just as my twin brother Levi bounced into the room. He had ADHD, but I think they made a mistake on that cause he can actually control himself really well. Even without the medicine. He just likes being happy and people read it as being over active. And of course being _to_ happy was a sin in Devil's Kettle.

"Hey hey hey." He stood bouncing beside the table. "I heard your brother is coming back to town until summer." He was talking to Jennifer.

"Yep. He was staying at my dad's place. From what he's told me he's in wrestling now." Jennifer smiled at me, I smiled back.

"What like that gay wrestling in the tight outfits." Chip smirked, he must've thought he made a smart comment.

"Um...no like hardcore, body slam wrestling." Jennifer glared death at him.

Levi continued to bounce in place. I huffed, grabbing Jennifer's hand. "I'll see you later Chip. Bye. Come on Levi." I tugged Jennifer along after me. I heard Levi say goodbye to Chip.

* * *

Jennifer and I sat on my bed, Levi on the floor.

"So when is Gene gunna get here?" Levi asked, he sounded really depressed.

"Next monday."

Levi and Gene were kind of a thing like Jen and I were, but less secret. Everyone who knew Gene, knew he was openly gay. No one really cared either.

Jennifer watched Levi for a moment before smiling. "...He doesn't have a boyfriend if you wanna know. He asks about you all the time."

My brother brightened the second he heard that. "Really?" Jennifer and I laughed, Jennifer nodding.

"Is his number on your cell?" He stood. Again Jennifer nodded.

"I'm gunna go call him." Levi darted out of the room, Jen's cell in hand.

Jennifer and I sat quietly on the bed. "Let's get started then." I smiled at my secret lover, she smiled and nodded.

Somehow during the project our small chat turned into sex talk.

"You know most of the guys that go for you only do it because they think you're still a virgin." I smirked.

"I know. But I'm not even a backdoor virgin anymore." She wriggled on the bed.

"Hey you said you wanted me to be your first everything. Plus the toy was yours." I had to defend myself there.

"I know! But it seriously hurt." I tried not to laugh, but a small smile broke across my face. "I couldn't even go to school the next day. I had to stay home and sit on a bag of frozen peas all day."

"Sounded like you enjoyed it at the time."

"I did but...the day after is fuckin horrible!"

"Is that why you never wanted to try it again?"

"Partly yes." I laughed.

"What? If you had that kind of pain you'd be a little edgy on doing it again."

"Well then we'll have to try it some other time and see if you feel the same way."

Jennifer nodded, to my actual surprise.

"...Needy?"

"Yeah?"

"What if you were an actual dude?"

I looked up at her. "Huh?"

"Think about it...if you were a guy...we could do...everything. I could even give you a blow job in one of the school bathrooms."

I stared at her for a long time. "...This is what you think about?"

"Sometimes yeah."

I shook my head and put the final touches on the essay for the projects. "You are unbelievable."

"You love it."

"I know." I smiled as I felt her wrap her arms around my shoulders and press into my back.

"So you're gunna talk to Chipper this weekend?"

"I think I've pushed it off long enough." I took the project and set it on the floor and set my glasses on the bedside table. I took her hands in mine. "It's still early."

"Wanna have some fun?"

"Mm...I dunno I'm kinda tired."

"Liar."

I looked at her over my shoulder, she was smiling, I turned and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You're so butch Needs."

"Hardly."

"Only a girly girl around Chip?" She sat on my lap. "But you're such a man with me."

That was kind of true. I never man-handled Jen, but I was stronger than I looked.

"I can barely be a girl around Chip. I can't even show my stomach...when I do he pretends to not be jealous and says he can 'see like my womb.'"

"He calls it that?"

I smiled...then frowned. Jennifer noticed. I looked up when her fingers touched my lips. "What's the matter?" I smiled again and pulled her closer, my head on her shoulder. "Needs...come on, what is it?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Something Chip always brings up."

She played with my hair. "And what's that?"

"That we have nothing in common and I always do what you tell me to do."

She chuckled. "Yeah right. We don't have _everything_ in common but we have enough. And don't opposites attract?"

"Supposedly. But even if we didn't have anything in common I think we'd still be right here the same way. Chip think having everything in common makes you this perfect match."

Jennifer continued to toy with my hair. "Wouldn't it just be annoying?"

"Very annoying."

Jennifer fell back, her shirt rode up, exposing part of her stomach and hips. I traced over the bones, she giggled. Jennifer had always been ticklish, though she'd never admit it.

I smiled and made vacant patterns on her skin, not really thinking but not really clear of mind either. Jennifer noticed, she always did. "What are you thinkin about?"

I shook my head. "I'm not really sure." My fingers were cold, they ringed around her bellybutton and she giggled again. Jennifer giggles were great too, not as great as Jennifer kisses, but still just as good.

My hand ghosted over her hips, barely touching the skin. I pulled my legs out from under hers and laid on my side. Jennifer was always warmer than me, so she shivered when my lips touched her skin. "Is it bothering you?" I glanced up at her, her bottom lip was caught between her teeth, she shook her head. "Want me to stop?" Another shake of the head.

I smiled and went back to kissing her stomach. I pushed her shirt up, Jennifer was the kind of skinny where you could see only a few of her ribs. I kissed each one, she giggled.

"God, Needs..." I stopped and lay my head on her stomach, just watching her. "Why can't men be more like you?"

I smirked. "You mean kiss you like I do?"

She shook her head. I knew what she meant...when we were together like this I didn't like to rush, sure there were those occasional moments, but I took my time. I worshipped the body of Jennifer Check. And I loved that she loved it.

"Guys are always rough and quick. It's boring and actually kind of rude when you think about it." I had to agree.

"I'll always be this way." My left hand went to her throat, I always thought the throat felt funny. When I was a kid I thought it was the spine twisting around that made it feel so boney.

I felt her tilt her head back. I pressed my thumb against the bottom of her jaw, she swallowed. "Needs..." I crawled on top of her. She stared at me. "Needs..."

"What?"

"Do you mean it?" I took my hand away from her throat.

"What?"

"That you'd always be like this."

"Unless something fucked up happens to us then yeah...we'll always be this way." As soon as I said that...I really wished I hadn't. I wish I could've seen the future...so I could have been prepared.

But I couldn't see the future...so I had no way of knowing what would happen.

* * *

**[AN: I've got some new ideas nobody seems to have...so I will use that. And the story will still have so humor in it. But I have to switch it from Romance/Humor to Romance/Drama. If anybody does have the idea they haven't used it yet.]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[AN: Third story! I don't own Jennifer's Body, though I really wish I did. But anyways...read, review, and above all...enjoy =]**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. I'm trying =p**

* * *

Sunday came, I ended up at Chip's watching a stupid movie. Chip was like every other guy, but with a few more levels of depth. He wanted sex, just like every other guy.

Lucky I'm so smart though, I eased around the subject every time it leaned towards sex. I could tell he was a little frustrated when I glanced at him.

To be honest...I really couldn't care less. And when I thought about it...the more I realised Jennifer was right.

Chip got jealous way to easy and would always act possesive. It had been over a week. He had not changed. I made a deal with Jennifer, and I had to follow through with it.

But I'd stall. I owed Chip that much I guess.

When monday came and I told Jennifer she kind of flipped on me.

"Oh you don't owe him shit!" Not a good place to shout...being in school...at my locker...during passing time!

"Will you keep your voice down!" I hissed.

"Sorry. It's just stupid. You don't owe him anything Needy. If anything he owes you!" Maybe she was right. I had given up a lot of time with Jennifer for Chip. I had given up me time. I had even given up time with my family for him. And what had he done? Nothing. When I thought about it...I realised all my time with Chip, revolved around him.

Levi bounded up to us. It was almost time for last class. He had a free period before now and I made him run home to get the project I'd accidently forgotten.

"So is Gene gunna be at your place by the time school is over?" Levi and Gene were almost totally opposite in body type.

Levi was blonde like me, being a twin that's no surprise. But he's about six feet tall and he plays football.

Gene is almost the male version of Jennifer. Just shorter hair, more muscular, but just as beautiful as Jennifer. I know...a guy being called beautiful. Totally lame and gay right? Well Gene was beautiful. And he prefered to be called beautiful rather than handsome.

They were opposites, like Jen and I, and they had attracted.

"Yes he will be there. Most likely dancing around in his underwear like he used to." Jennifer rolled her eyes. She acted annoyed with him. But I knew she loved him.

Their mom had sent him to live with their dad because he was to much trouble for her apparently. All he did was dance around in his boxers in the morning while he made breakfast and outed himself as gay. Their mother was just a homophobe I guess.

Last period dragged by like a snail. The bell rang and Jennifer grabbed my hand and started towards the door. But...there was Chip. "Hey Needy."

"We gotta go." Jennifer heaved a sigh and glared at Chip.

"I can't say hi to my girlfriend?" He went to grab me but Jennifer pulled me tight up against her.

"You already did. It's a special day...my brother has been gone for three years and we miss him. So buzz off _Chipper_." She marched us by Chip.

"Your brother? So what? Needy and I are supposed to go out." We weren't. But he was jealous of the possible threat of another male.

"Chip you are so fuckin jell-O!"

"I'm not jealous."

Jennifer stopped, I almost slammed into her back. She turned and glared at him with a look I'd never even seen on her face. "Of course you are! Because if you knew my brother like everyone else you'd know my brother was gay and you wouldn't make an excuse to get Needy away from us!"

"...I wasn't...I wasn't making excuses." He didn't know Gene was gay. He was glancing around. Jennifer's shouts had called attention to us and everyone was now staring and pointing. "Needy and I were supposed to go out."

"No you weren't. She tells me everything. If you were supposed to go anywhere with Needy...I'd know! So back off! Jesus, give her so fuckin space! She barely gets any time to herself because of you." I was starting to get bothered because there were now more people and they were making a circle around us. Possibly expecting a fight.

"I...I uh...I don't..."

"Leave it." I whispered in her ear and dragged her out of the school.

"What are you doing? Somebody needs to tell him off Needy!" We did not take the bus and I didn't have my mom's car.

"And that automatically means it has to be you?" We were heading through the park. It was a shortcut.

"Yes!" She jerked her hand away and I turned to look at her.

"Why Jennifer?"

"Because..."

"Because why Jen?"

"...Never mind." I knew what she wanted to say.

_'Because I'm your girlfriend.'_

If we became a public thing it'd either boost Jen's image or destroy it. And I didn't think she wanted to risk it. As for me...people would hate me because they'd be jealous.

"Forget it. Sorry I said anything." She brushed by me and continued walking, her head down and her arms crossed. I sighed and followed her, staying at least ten steps behind.

Levi was waiting for us when we got to Jennifer's house. The door opened and loud club music greeted us.

We walked into the kitchen and there, dancing in place in front of the stove, was Gene. In his tiny little boxers.

"Gene!" The boy at the stove jumped and looked around. He looked the same as ever. He saw Levi and his face lit up. He turned off the stove and bounded over to Levi.

Jennifer and I watched on with smiles as they clashed together.

It was about a minute later now.

"Most people would get really uncomfortable by now, but I'm just goin with the flow." Gene laughed. He had the same smile as Jennifer.

He licked Levi's ear and Levi jerked away. "Gross!"

Gene laughed and went back to cooking.

Later Jennifer, Levi, and I were on Jennifer's bed.

Jen was still mad at me, the way she was acting said it all.

Levi was tackled onto the bed, Gene landing on him, arms around his neck. Jen and I groaned. Watching your brothers kiss was...so fuckin gross!

Gene sat up and glared at us. "Hey! If you can't greet your longdistance boyfriend with a huge kiss you aren't a good a good boyfriend!" He hopped off the bed and basically pranced out of the room, Levi following him.

Jennifer turned on the TV, I tossed my glasses aside. By now I'd had enough of her ignoring me. "Jennifer."

She didn't even glance at me. I grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at me. "Jennifer!"

"What?" She jerked away from me.

"What is the matter with you?"

"I just hate this! I hate having to creep around! It's not...me! And I hate seeing that dick trying to be all over you all the time and not being able to do anything!" She stood from the bed. "I don't like seeing you with other guys!"

I moved to the edge of the bed. "Well how do you think I feel Jen? You think it doesn't hurt me to see you with all those other guys?"

She stood there staring at the floor, me watching her carefully.

"...I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You don't have to say sorry." She walked up to me and stood between my legs, her arms went around my neck. This seemed like a traditional pose for us.

"Are you done being upset?" My hands were absently running over her hips and up her back.

"Yeah...sorry I snapped."

"It's fine." My fingers traced over her spine.

She squirmed, I smiled. "Is your _spine_ ticklish Jen?"

"That's not even possible." She mumbled.

I grazed the skin with my nails. She squirmed again. "But the skin over the spine is ticklish."

"I guess."

"Take your shirt off." I commanded easily. She pulled it off without a second thought.

My hands went to the exposed skin, tracing odd patterns. "You should get a tattoo." I mumbled.

"What kind?"

"I dunno...some kind of tribal thing. It'd go around," , my fingers grazed the skin around what people classify as the stomach. "And stop just here." My hands came together just above the waist line. "It wouldn't touch your hips or your belly button." Jennifer sighed as the backs of my fingers went over her hips. "Just a small ring."

"I don't think that'd classify as small." Jennifer was smiling down at me.

I hummed and kissed the skin just above her bellybutton. Her hands combed through my hair. "Needs..."

"Hmm?"

"My lips...not my belly." Classic Jennifer...to me anyways. I smiled against the skin and leaned back.

"Your lips?"

"Mm hm."

"Mmm...no."

She glared at me, next thing I saw was a black blur and the ceiling. "Kiss me."

"Nah."

"Now."

I shook my head. She grabbed the front of my shirt. Wow...she was actually getting upset.

"Kiss me damn it!"

"I dunno if I feel like it."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're going to kiss me."

"You can't make me Jen."

"Like hell I can!" She locked my head in her hands and clashed our lips together. She was always forceful when she didn't get what she wanted. She was to good of a kisser, I guess I was too because we both moaned.

Jennifer pushed me down and climbed over me. "It's my turn tonight."

"It's your turn every night." Very true. During sex or love making or whatever we call it, I always make it all about Jennifer. My own pleasure doesn't matter, and she knows that.

"You know what I mean Needs. It's my turn for you time...you get the treat this time." She pulled off her shirt.

"I'm okay with that." I smiled at the woman above me.

* * *

We went to the gym on Wenesday. Gene and Levi were not working out all that much. They mostly just kind of sat on the floor and stared at guys.

"Come on let's go." Jennifer and I stood at the counter waiting for them. Some buff guy passed as Levi and Gene came up to us.

"I know him." Gene mumbled.

"How? I've never seen him around town." Jennifer of course knew almost every guy in town on a first name basis.

The three of us watched Gene as he concentrated, hard. Jennifer and Gene Check looked amazing no matter what, but when they narrowed their gaze they looked even hotter, if that was possible.

He slammed his hand down on the counter. "Porn." We just stared at him. "What? Jennifer has a stash too!" I turned to Jennifer.

She shrugged. "It's only a modest collection and it's only girl on girl stuff so...leave me alone!" I laughed as the four of us walked out.

"What's his name?" Levi asked, he was of course, boucing around as usual.

"I can't remember but I know that face. I never forget a face!" Gene was chomping on twizzlers.

"Soooo...porn mystery?" Levi smirked as we walked out into the spring afternoon.

"That is going to be solved." Gene used his pinky to point at Levi. "If I don't it'll bug the fuck out of me."

* * *

"I remember his name is Sam...Sam uh...it was Sam something. He's a pron star!" Gene was frazzled. We were in his room.

"That guy...is in my secret stash...somewhere!" He opened his closet and dissapeared inside. Levi clicked on a light in there. "Thank you!" Jennifer and I laughed at Gene's shout.

Levi pushed the clothes out of the way and Jennifer and I pushed into the small closet. "Ladies...boyfriend...welcome to my secret stash." Gene smiled proudly. He was sitting in front of a large plastic box.

"...Wow." Levi snickered as Gene opened the box.

"Alright...that dude's porn identity is somewhere in here. We just have to watch every one and see if we can find him." My jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding? That could take years!"

Gene smirked at me. "One week to be exact. As long as we take no breaks in between watching. I've timed it."

"Dear god." Jennifer turned and walked back out.

* * *

It was three hours later and we had gone through over fifteen to twenty movies.

Jennifer and I sat on the bed. Levi and Gene were on the floor.

"I'm watching pron....and in the same room with my brother. There's something wrong with this picture." Jennifer mumbled.

"Alright...we're not getting anything. Let's hit the streets ladies." Levi jumped up. "Get some food on the way."

Jennifer and I followed him out.

Levi did all the work. Asking around at adult video shops.

Jennifer's cell rang after the third one, kinda surprising how many there are right? I swear we get a little bigger every year. Levi and I looked over her shoulder as she flipped it open. It was Gene, he looked scared. Video cell's were really awesome.

"Guys...you have to come home...I really never thought I'd say this but I think I've watched to much porn!" I heard the doorbell ring over the tiny speakers. Now Gene looked freaked. "That's the dude for the cable! Levi...save me...I think he wants to rape me!" The screen went back to the main page after Gene went out of view screaming "I'm not your he-bitch!" and Jennifer snapped it shut.

Levi ran off ahead of us. "Where are you going?" I called after him, he didn't even turn around.

"To save _my_ he-bitch!" Jennifer and I laughed.

"Pizza?" She took my hand. I nodded. "I'm for it."

We walked to the shop holding hands. I really loved how warm she was. On our way through the park I kissed her cheek and smiled when she blushed.

Good God, did I love Jennifer Check. I just wished that she wouldn't have been hurt so badly by me.

* * *

**[AN: Just some fun before all the bad stuff goes down. Hey should I change the title?]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[AN: Third story! I don't own Jennifer's Body, though I really wish I did. But anyways...read, review, and above all...enjoy =]**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. I'm trying =p**

* * *

"Where's it at Monistat?" I smirked as Jen walked up to me at my locker. I shut it and looked at her. Beautiful as always.

"That depends." I nodded and walked past her. She wound our arms together.

"On what?" She let her head rest against my shoulder.

"On where you want it." We exited the building.

"Hmmm..." I tried not to laugh as she pretended to think about it. "You know, my shower doesn't seem to have any."

"Ohhh the shower? Next thing it'll be in the closet, then in the car, then in the school." Thinking about it...that was actually really hot.

"That'd be soooo sexy." She kissed my jaw before she walked around her mother's car to get into the passenger's side. I climbed in on the driver's side.

"Having sex in the school?" I dropped my bag into the back seat and started the car and drove out of the almost empty parking lot.

"Oh yeah. In the bathroom...in an empty class...in the gym after school."

"...Are you sure you're not a really hot guy in disguise?" I eyed her suspiciously.

Jennifer likced her lips and glanced over at me then back at the road. "I dunno, maybe you should check my pants."

"You are a typical horn-dog." I wanted to give her my full attention, but I couldn't while driving.

She laughed, a real smile on her face. I stopped at a red light. I felt something warm sneak across my waist. I looked over at Jennifer. She was turned towards me with a smirk on her face. I felt the button on my jeans snap open and heard the zipper open. "Move the seat back." She whispered.

I did as she told me. "Raise your hips." Without taking my foot off the brake I pressed my heels down and raised my hips, she tugged my jeans and boxers down. Yes I wear boxers on occasion. "Ready?" She whispered.

"Not really but...bombs away I guess." I whispered. God, this was a really long red light. Jennifer ducked out of sight. I gasped and looked around. Just as a green car pulled up beside us. I looked straight ahead and tried not to show any signs of pleasure.

"Green light." I mumbled and tried to drive as slow and as fast as the limit would allow without making it look funny.

I clutched at the steering wheel, till my knuckles were white. I was getting what could be called the equivalent of 'getting head.'

I parked outside of my house, thankful nobody was around. "God, Jen." My breathing became shallow. To fucking bad my cell rang. I snatched it up.

"Hello?"

_'Needy?'_

Damn it! I hated Chip right now. My free hand wandered over Jennifer's back.

"What?"

_'Are you okay?'_

"I'm fine. What is it?" I wasn't really paying attention to him, I was just watching Jen and answering the annoying guy over the line.

_'Well...I just think we really need to talk.'_

"Maybe some other time." I just wanted to focus on Jennifer.

'But Needy,' I cut him off, getting annoyed.

"I'll talk to you later. Bye." I snapped it shut and tossed it into the backseat just as I reached the edge.

"Jennifer." I groaned out. She sat up, licking her lips. "Fuck." Mumbled.

I heard her giggle and felt her lean into me and kiss my jaw. "You loved it." My arm snaked around her waist.

"You know it." I smiled when she laughed.

We had a date on friday. And if I knew then what I know now...I wish I would've said no.

* * *

**[AN: ;D I'm so bad! It's short but I hope you liked it!]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[AN: Third story! I don't own Jennifer's Body, though I really wish I did. But anyways...read, review, and above all...enjoy =]**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. I'm trying =p**

* * *

Chip came over on friday to try and talk me out of going out with Jennifer. Gene and Levi came into my room and sat quietly.

"Needy, can't we go out or something?"

"Stop being a dick weed Chipper." Gene took some candy from my brother.

I could see Chip glare at Gene through the reflection in the mirror, Gene smirked and looked away.

"Needy, seriously...you go out with Jennifer allll the time!" Chip whined.

"You're so Jell-O Chip." Gene mumbled, I smiled to myself. Gene and his sister were almost just alike.

I pulled on my black hoodie. "Jennifer's here."

Chip looked over at me. "What?"

"Needs! Get down here!" The front door opened and Jennifer's voice called through the house.

"That's fuckin weird." Chip mumbled.

"Sissy!" Gene jumped up and bolted downstairs.

Levi and I followed him, just going slower.

"Jesus, Gene! Don't break my neck!"

"Sorry Jenni." Gene chuckled.

Jennifer's face lit up when she saw me. "You ready to go Needs?"

"You bet."

"Where are you going?" Chip was a good moment wrecker.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "We're going to Melody Lane. Chill out Chipper." She opened the front door and we walked out.

"Would you stop kidnapping my girlfriend?"

"Would you stop being such lime green Jell-O?" Jen snapped.

Levi and Gene said their goodbyes and ran off. They were going to mess with some kids that had picked on one of their younger friends. And Chip was going home.

I waved to him half heartedly as I got into the car. He told me he thought we really needed to talk about something. I always brushed it off.

And I would continue to do so until I had no other option.

* * *

Well...as for now...the best I can say is. Shit happens. Like in a majorly bad way!

Jennifer and I got to Melody Lane, she had wanted to go because of this new and clearly not very well known band. We met the lead singer who was a total jerk. Jen went to get drinks for him and her, I went to sit at the bar to wait for her.

I could hear them mumbling about Jen being a virgin. I could see Jennifer walking back over and I got up to intercept her. "Jen!"

"What is it? You don't want to leave do you? We just got here Needy!"

I shook my head. "But I think we should go. That dick is only interested because he thinks you're a virgin Jen."

"What? But I'm not, thank to somebody." She gave me a short quick kiss on the lips.

"I thought you didn't want to be public."

"Half these assholes will be to drunk to remember."

I chuckled. That was very true.

"Look we can have these instead." Jennifer looked at the tray.

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah. I don't trust anyone you don't trust." She smiled.

"You know people will be surprised at how sweet you can be."

"Nobody but you will know." She smirked and took one of the small thin shots. I did the same and she put the tray aside.

The speakers rippled. Jennifer and I downed our drinks quickly. My throat stung but it was in a good way. I set my glass down and so did Jen.

"Woo! Hurts so good Needs!" She took my hand and stood us in front of the small stage as the band began playing. I got a bad feeling in my stomach. Something was going to happen.

"Jen, we should go."

"Why?" We had to lean closer to hear eachother.

"I've got a really bad feeling. I just think we should get out of here."

"Alright. Let's go."

I started to pull her towards the doors when it happened.

It was a small fire that burned into something huge. I pulled Jennifer with me out of a small window. "Come on." I pulled her along. Or I tired to until something hit me.

The last thing I heard was Jennifer shouting.

* * *

I woke up and stared at nothing but black sky with the light twinkle of stars. I heard rushing water and I looked over. I was at the falls. I look around. That fucking band! They were walking over to me whispering.

"Hey, she's awake. Maybe we should have done it while she was knocked out." One called.

"Well if somebody hadn't dropped the ritual instructions we wouldn't have had to waste so much time." Another said.

"My bad alright. Let's just get this over with." It was the lead singer.

I stayed quiet, trying to feel my arms. They were tied behind me, the weight of my body making it to hard to pull them out from under me. Suddenly something hit me like a punch in the gut. "Where's Jennifer?" Please be safe.

"Who?" They looked at eachother.

"You mean that really hot girl you were with?"

I nodded.

"Ah she's back at the bar I think. We only needed one of you. She was really freaked though, maybe we should have brought her with us."

"Nah, it's to late now. Let's just start this! Jesus!"

Start what? What the hell were they talking about?

The lead singer, whatever his name was...Nik something, cleared his throat.

"Alright, we come here tonight to sacrifice the body of...what's your name?"

"Anita." I hated my name.

"Great! We come here tonight to sacrifice the body of Anita, from Devil's Kettle."

"Why are you doing this?" My throat was scratchy from the last drink that stung my throat and the smoke from the fire.

"Do you know how hard it is to make it these days?"

"I could imagine." I couldn't stop myself. My personality with Jennifer was coming out.

"Witty. But we're in league with the beast now. Satan is our only hope. And we have to make a really big impression on him."

I wasn't afraid. Like I said, Jennifer and I were complete opposites. And we acted different ways all the time. If she were where I am she'd most likely be showing her vulnerable side. But I'm here and I'm showing the strength in me.

They were trying to sacrifice a virgin or something like that. Well that wouldn't work.

"You know maybe we could write a song about you. I think as a fan that'd be pretty cool, right?"

"Your band sucks monkey ass." I stated very clearly.

They glared at me.

"Forget the song."

"Good, I'd rather have a song written about me by someone who had real talent." I smirked.

The lead singer snarled and I felt something sink into my stomach. I guess it hurt but I didn't really care to think about it.

He was stabbing me, I realized. Again and again. I could feel warm liquid oozing onto my stomach.

Blood.

I was fading into blackness. I turned my head towards the sound of water. I could see someone tossing the weapon down into the hole. The hole where nothing ever came up.

"Let's get out of here."

All I could hear were mumblings now. That was until a loud **_crack _**caught my ears. There was a burst of light, and it looked to me like everything was on fire.

"Holy shit!"

"Let's get the fuck out of here!"

"Wait! Wait!"

I paid the shouting band members no mind, I saw a shadow walk out. It was headed right for me.

And then...nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

**[AN: Third story! I don't own Jennifer's Body, though I really wish I did. But anyways...read, review, and above all...enjoy =]**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. I'm trying =p**

* * *

I woke up again later staring at blackness. "Am I dead?" I mumbled.

"Not quite." A voice behind me whispered. I shot up and looked over, a hand clapped over my mouth. "Don't scream!" I looked at who was talking to me. I didn't know what it was, other than a demon.

It had a bloody mouth and long jagged marks across its cheeks, making it look like a gruesome smile. Its eyes were tinted yellow, I looked down, there was a long cut cross its throat and blood was oozing out slowly covering its plain white shirt. I looked up and saw a mop of dark hair. If not for the eyes and cuts on its throat and face it may have looked human.

"Promise not to scream?" I nodded, not knowing what else to do. It lowered it's hand slowly. "Okay, good."

"...You're not gunna kill me?"

It raised a brow. "Why would I do that?"

"You're a demon aren't you?"

It rolled its eyes. "Great, another person who doesn't get it."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind. We have to get you back up to Earth." It stood. Wow, it had on normal jeans and sneakers. I thought demons went around naked. "Yes we wear clothes."

I shook my head. I was so confused. "Wait, where am I?"

"Hell, where else?"

"...So the hole the water going into is actually a portal to hell?"

"As it happens, yes...yes it is."

I sighed. This was all to much to take in. "Who are you?"

"Everyone just calls me Jack." So it was a guy.

"Is that supposed to be short for the Jackal or something?" I remembered that movie 13 ghosts.

Jack looked at me over his shoulder in confusion. "No, because the marks on my face make me look like a Jack-O-Lantern. What the hell does it have to do with an animal?"

I shook my head. "Never mind. It was just this movie."

"Eh, whatever...we should start moving."

"Back to Earth. You can't stay here in hell."

I stood and swayed for a moment. "How did I get here anyway?"

"Those guys were trying to sacrifice a virgin, which summond a demon. Be glad it was me. Anyways, the prtal was closing and I couldn't let an innocent die so I had to bring you with me. If I didn't I would have been trapped there. I really didn't plan for my landing to be so off." Jack scratched at the back of his head. "I healed you up and now I have to get you back."

"You want me to go back?" I raised a brow. What the hell was going on in hell.

"There are two sides to everything. Hell was originally made to punish the ones who deserved it. Satan as our leader. However some demons will punish an innocent from time to time even though it's against the law."

"Demons have laws?"

Jack glared at me. "You humans think we're totally unethical and uncivilized don't you?"

"Well...yeah."

He rolled his eyes again. "Alright sit down. I'm going to explain this as quickly as I can, but only the important parts."

I sat. Come to think of it where was I? I mean where was I in hell.

"Okay, yes there are laws. One of the many is that we cannot harm innocents. But sometimes they happen upon us and get dragged to hell with a convicted. You're here because your soul was sacrificed for a dumb little ritual. But you're an innocent so the ritual is void, meaning you can go back unharmed. My job as of now is to get you back to Earth safely. I follow the law. But trust me when I say there are demons here that will try and kill you, simply because they have the ability." He looked at me questioningly. "Good enough for now?"

I nodded. That actually made sense. "But...how does an innocent happen upon you?"

"What, you didn't think we waited until they died alllll the time did you?"

I nodded.

Jack shook his head. "No. If the crimes are big enough some demons are sent up to gather the convicted. An innocent can sometimes be in the wrong place at the wrong time and the demon will simply take them along. Not all of us are like that. If you have any other questions, I can explain on the way." He motioned for me to follow.

I stood and followed him. I guess we were in a cave. He led us onto a cliff that overlooked what seemed to be a huge city, with a large fiery palace far in back. "There's more to it than this, trust me." Jack mumbled. "We're really just as advanced as you humans are."

I just nodded again. Unsure of what to really say now other than, "Wow."

Jack chuckled. "You think this is amazing, you should see heaven." He turned and walked down a small cliffy path. I followed him.

"You've seen heaven?"

"Yes I have. And I'd rather not explain because it is a very very very long story."

I just huffed as I began my journey back home through hell.

At least I was hopefully in safe hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**[AN: Third story! I don't own Jennifer's Body, though I really wish I did. But anyways...read, review, and above all...enjoy =]**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. I'm trying =p**

* * *

"So...how long will it take to get back? Where do we have to go? Does time move differently here?" I was full of questions.

Jack growled and turned to me. "I know you're just a curious human and a little or maybe really confused...but you're being _very_ annoying. So one question at a time if you don't mind."

"Sorry." I mumbled He nodded and turned back around, continuing to lead the way.

"Where are we going?" I asked slowly.

"The palace."

"...Why?"

"I can't just take you back to Earth with no open portal. The big guy has to open one for us."

"Satan?" I was kinda freaking out now. I didn't wanna meet the devil!

"Yes. And don't worry...he's not like most people say he is."

"Okay...so does time pass differently?" I thought about Jennifer...I missed her so much already.

"Yeah. Days can pass here and only a few hours will have passed on Earth."

Well that was something good. "So is my body still up there...it doesn't have a demon in it does it?" Why hadn't I asked that first.

Jack huffed. "You're in your body. All of you is here in hell. Body, soul, and mind. There's no scrap of you back on Earth. I'm sure you'll be posted as missing though."

"...What about Jennifer?"

"Who?"

"My girlfriend." Jack stopped and turned to me.

"...You're gay?"

"We're unofficial."

"...You're dating a guy and seeing her behind is back aren't you?" He smirked, making the lines across his cheeks curl up. He really did look like a Jack-O-Lantern.

"Uh...yeah. Bullseye."

He chuckled. "We get people like that down here all the time. Of course that's not really a reason to come to hell." He looked thoughtful. "He's a jerk isn't he?"

I nodded.

"And he knows the girl you're seeing and he hates her but he's to dumb to realize there's anything going on?"

"Well yeah but...I think he could know something is going on. He keeps wanting to talk but I keep throwing it off." I shrugged.

"Anita right?" Jack began walking backwards.

"Just Needy."

"Nice. Anyways...when you get back to Earth...I want you to dump his ass. If this Jennifer girl is worth it you should be with her. Specially if she makes you happy."

I nodded and smiled at him. "You know you're pretty nice."

He ran a hand through his hair. "You should see me with the glamour. I look quite charming."

"Glamour?"

"When demons go to Earth we have to have a glamour so as to not give ourselves away. And the only one who can see through it is the convicted. Which often makes them act insane. But...no rest for the wicked eh?" Jack smirked again and hopped down a small cliff.

I jumped down after him. "So how long until we reach the palace?"

"Few days. It's a big city. Maybe we should disguise you. The bad ones will be less likely to kill you and possibly eat you if you look and smell like us."

"Okay." I nodded slowly, my face was blank again. All I could think of was Jennifer.

* * *

We reached the edges of the city in about thirty minutes. This place really was bigger than it looked. Jack hid me in a back alley and ran off to get somethings.

I ducked into the shadows when I saw a few other demons passing now and then. A few were dragging humans behind them by chains, whether they were innocents or convicted I didn't know.

Jack came back about ten minutes later. "Needy?"

"Yeah?"

"Come on." I stood and he motioned to a crate. I sat and let him fix me up to look like a demon.

"So how do demon's smell? Because I can't tell the difference."

"Of course you can't you're a human. But we demons have an earthy smell. Humans smell sweet to us. Or females do. Men just smell like sweat and soap." He held up a small kirror when he was done.

He had made marks across my cheeks in a straight line and i wasn't sure what he used but he made the marks look bloody. There were deep purple marks under my eyes. My skin was a shade darker and down my chin was looked like blood. I looked like I could have been Jack's sister or cousin.

"Let's move. We've got a lot of ground to cover." He set the mirror down and led me out of the alley. Lucky nobody was around.

Looking around...if not for the fire pits and the red earth all over the place...this city could look like NYC or L.A. Tall glass buildings, small electronic shops, little neighborhoods.

"Sooo...where do you punish the humans?" I asked curiously, looking around in wonder.

"Around the circles." Jack answered plainly. "And stop gawking, they're gunna know you're a human."

"Sorry it's just...wow."

"Yeah."

"Wait...circles?"

I could see him roll his eyes. "The nine circles of hell. The punishment gets worse as you go from circle to circle, depending on the crime. They're behind the palace. We demons live here in the city. Sometimes if a human survives the circles they're brought back into the city as a servant for a demon."

I nodded.

This was making...an insane ammount of sense to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**[AN: Third story! I don't own Jennifer's Body, though I really wish I did. But anyways...read, review, and above all...enjoy =]**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. I'm trying =p**

**This chapter is basically just to show the other side of Jen only Needy can see. It's short, but I hope you like it.**

**Okay so...I'm uploading the right chapter...but somehow it's something else...I dunno what's wrong but it's pissing me off.**

* * *

**JPOV**

Needy had been missing for hours. Those assholes took her and drove off. And I couldn't do anything.

Once again, as usual, I was reminded of how weak I was. That's why I needed my Needy. We were total opposites.

Of course Chip was blaming me and had no clue as to how Needy really was. He had come over to the house and demanded to know where she was.

I had no idea. I was really starting to freak out. Gene and Levi searched the whole town up and down.

Nothing.

There was nothing to really prove Needy existed but her room in her house and the picture of us I kept in my own room, and the memories.

Last night seemed like days ago. It was late on saturday. I was on my bed, knees curled into my chest.

Needy, my Needy...had apparently vanished. If she was taken out of town or something worse I'd have no way of knowing.

Her mom was just about as sick with worry as I was.

I had wandered home last night in a daze. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. My chest felt hollow. It still does. I'm numb.

Gene tried to comfot me...but he failed. I don't need family and friends. That's not what I _want_.

I need my Needy.

There was no clue as to when or _if_ she would ever come back. So basically all I can do is hope. Even though I don't feel it, I have to try and believe in it.

I _have_ to.

Because if I don't...I don't really have a reason to keep going...

Do I?


	9. Chapter 9

**[AN: Third story! I don't own Jennifer's Body, though I really wish I did. But anyways...read, review, and above all...enjoy =]**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. I'm trying =p**

**This chapter is basically just to show the other side of Jen only Needy can see. It's short, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

**JPOV**

God I hate Chip. He came back again on sunday to see if Needy had called or shown up, like I'd tell him anyway.

I think he's stalking me. Cause I was out earlier and I swear I heard someone walking behind me and when I looked...nothin! I didn't know if it was spooky or annoying.

Needy needed to come back...Asap! And break up with his ass Asap! Or I would do it for her.

I still could not sleep, and could not eat. I felt sick and empty still...at first I thought I was dying. But Needs would say that was just crazy. I smiled softly to myself.

While waiting for the morning to come last night I had gone from being very sad, to very angry. But I was not angry at Needy. I was angry at those assholes who took her from me!

I was bored, sick with worry, and home alone. Gene and Levi had left earlier, talking about some kind of band. I pulled on a pair of Needy's loose jeans I had taken, although she did say I could have them. She said they were her work jeans. They were loose old cargo, and very comfortable. Needy wore them every weekend. I would never wear them in public, but I would wear Needy's clothes all the time when we were alone.

I walked out into the backyard. Money could buy everything. Mom said even happiness. But Needy had always just gotten by, and she was far happier. When I asked her she said money gave you a false happiness, just giving you want you want without ever working for it. Needy worked for what she wanted, and that had made her into who I knew her as.

I sighed and climbed up a tall tree. Needy had taught me the art of tree climbing. It was actually very fun. Mom said it was just a way of getting yourself dirty. And being dirty wasn't acceptable to her. So we only climbed trees when she and others were not around. I sat on a branch half way up the trunk.

My eyes stared out at the darkening sky. Needy had been gone for almost two days. And all I wanted was to know where she was. Because of her, I had become attracted to the simple things. I had gotten everything that was out of others reaches, but a simple life was the only thing I wanted but couldn't really have.

I sighed again and wondered how all of this with Needy had started.

It had been in the sandbox. Back when I was my mothers perfect dollie that she could live her life through. And I had friends, many of them. But I wanted a real one. I was on the swings, she was in the sandbox and I had been watching her. She seemed fine on her own. She could entertain herself. Maybe it was that fact that made my feet walk over to her. It started with giving eachothers names, and playing with toys. Seeing eachother in school. Eventually I knew her very well.

It was when I had stayed over at her house for the first time. I had hit my foot on something by accident. She hugged me to think of something else, something that made me happy. We started talking and I had forgotten my pain. I was amazed and she had laughed quietly, when I blushed in embarrassment she said it was cute and I blushed harder.

It was when we were in middle school and had all the same classes. Some guy had asked me out, okay several guys had. I had asked Needy what I should do. She told me I should just stay single. She said all they wanted was to get in my pants, use me, and then brag to their friends and dump me. I had been to stupid to take her advice seriously. But sure enough...I dated one of them who'd seemed like the nicest guy, and after two months we had sex, and of course not three days later did he dump me and rumors began to spread. Needy had been there to pick me up and help me. Of course it also helped that she found the guy and kicked his ass and took and posted the picture on almost every locker of the school. It was a little after that that we started playing boyfriend/ girlfriend.

It was all those times at those dumb camps our mothers sent us to. I couldn't do anything without Needy's help. And every night I would sleep with her in her cot and she'd tell me stories she'd made out of thin air. Every single night I realized I was falling for my best friend. One day when we got home from camp and I was spending the night at her house, I told her how I felt. I was shaking from nervs until she told me she felt the same. Then I was shaking with joy. I had kissed her with everything I had. That had been our first real night together.

It was during highschool up to now. Needy and I were secret girlfriends. And I always came first. And it was the same with me, she came first in my book. If I had plans with a boy toy I was planning on dumping after I used him, Needy would always come first if she needed me. Until Chip of course. She said she felt sorry for him because he had practically begged her. We both knew Chip was like every other guy but would put on a great act. I could see right through him. And I think the reason he didn't like me was because he knew I could. He was making a rift between Needy and I, or he would. And I had promised myself I would do whatever it took to stop him from taking her from me.

_Chip_.

I made a face at the name.

Chip was a disgusting infection that needed to go away as badly as Needy needed to come back.


	10. Chapter 10

**[AN: Third story! I don't own Jennifer's Body, though I really wish I did. But anyways...read, review, and above all...enjoy =]**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. I'm trying =p**

**Back to Needy!**

* * *

It had been days since I got here, and we were not even half way to the palace.

Hell, really wasn't as bad as I thought. I mean...there were those few demons that were the kind to take an innocent, but other than that they were pretty much normal. Or as normal as a demon can be. Their food was even good.

I asked what it was when Jack and I stopped to eat, he told me not to bother thinking about it and it was better to just eat it. That made me a little nervous, because it could be a person.

Some of Jack's friends passed by and chatted with him. They were actually nice.

"You humans...always so quick to judge. And don't you say never judge a book by its cover?" He smirked, the marks curling.

"Well yeah but..."

"But it's not the same because somehow those rules only apply to normal people right?"

"Kinda." I actually felt bad saying that.

He eyed me curiously, his yellow eyes wandering my masked face. "...Maybe we're normal and you guys are the freaks."

"...Huh?"

"Demons can be better people, and never forget...we were once humans ourselves, unless we were born from a demon." He scratched at the bloody slit on his throat. He did that a lot, I got over the gag reflex after the first few times.

I looked at the red earth under my feet, causing me to walk with my head down. I certainly had never thought like that.

"Hey, don't feel bad. Usually people would never think such a thing unless they had an experience that forced them to, like you and this situation." I looked up to see jack chewing on his black fingernails.

"Does the cut hurt?" I could think of nothing else to ask or talk about other than demon habits.

He looked at me curiously, his fingers instinctively going to his throat. "No. It just itches sometimes."

"I see...so...how did you become a demon anyway?"

"I was born this way. I've done nothing wrong, ever if that's what you're wondering."

"How many get brought here to become demons?"

"Mm...it's about half and half. Half born here half brought in. The big guy looks for specific things in a human who will become a demon."

My brow furrowed. "Like?"

"Well, most humans hesitate to make an action or choice. And demon cannot have that kind of choice, we don't usually have time."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Please, psycho's don't hesitate."

Jack chuckled. "They also have to have a balanced mind. To your eyes you'd never see the split secod of doubt. But to us it's several minutes. All demons move faster than humans, so you all appear very slow to us."

I hummed, thoughtful as usual. "When I get back...will I be the same?"

"No. You'll remember everything and with all the time you're spending here...you may end up having some of our qualities."

I jerked and stared at him. "_What_?"

He shushed me. The streets weren't busy, and the only thing this city didn't have was cars, so it wasn't like we were surrounded...but demons had great hearing. "I don't mean looks Needy. I mean our hearing or our speed. Calm down."

I did calm down. I sighed and tucked my hands into my pockets. "I don't get it." To be honest I didn't want to. I didn't want to understand any of this...I wanted to stay stupid like all of the others and pretend this kind of thing did not exist.

Jack hummed and I looked at him again. There was knowing in his eyes. "Yes you do. You're just scared because you understand it all, maybe a little to well." God, this guy could read me like a book and we just met a few days ago.

"Needy, there have always been worlds hidden from humans. Simply because humans would not understand. Humans are frail and delicate, even if they knew they would pretend none of it was real. Because that's how humans are. Blissfully ignorant from the truth."

"Well I wish I was blissfully ignorant like the others then."

Jack shook his head. "It should actually be a comfort to you toknow that these things exist and they aren't that bad." He grinned. "Plus you'll have a great story to tell to your kids someday."

I scoffed lightly. Children...somehow it made m think of Jennifer again. Did she even want kids? I did someday. When I got back I'd have to ask her what she thought. I really couldn't wait to get back to Earth.

The only comfort I had for going back was Jennifer, my mother, my brother, and Gene. There was nothing else for me there but them.

Jennifer...she couldn't be without me for a few days before collapsing into herself.

We had to hurry.

I jabbed Jack, he was not expecting it so he jumped and gave a small yelp. "Race ya."

"To where?"

"To where I can't run anymore. Straight ahead." I pointed to the palace. We had to cover ground faster, just walking wouldn't cut it.

"You're on." Jack smirked and scratched at his slit throat.

"No using demon speed or whatever." I snipped. He pouted, making the scars along his cheeks appear very long and awkward.

"Fine. On your mark..."

"Get set..." We grinned at eachother.

"Go!" We took off.

I was pretty fast, I thought proudly.

_Jennifer_.


	11. Chapter 11

**[AN: Third story! I don't own Jennifer's Body, though I really wish I did. But anyways...read, review, and above all...enjoy =]**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. I'm trying =p**

**Thanks for all your kindess guys! **

* * *

I huffed, gasping in deep earthy breaths, my hands fisting on the fabic at my knees. I didn't know I could run like that.

Jack stopped beside me. I looked up. His hands were over his throat and he was taking deep breaths too. "You're pretty fast." He gasped out.

I grinned. "You lost."

"Only cause you said no demon speed." He mumbled.

I stood straight, my hands going to my hips. "Oh whatever. I'm better than you!"

He huffed and continued walking, his hands gripping the front of his shirt at the hips, making the back of the shirt slide up. His hip bones were in plain view...there was no skin. And I could see part of his spine. I grabbed the back of his shirt.

He yelped and jumped, looking back at me. "What are you doing?"

I tugged on his shirt. "Let me see." I was curious.

He looked down, like he was ashamed of himself. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Let's just get going." He mumbled. I huffed, doubting I could be uncomfortable after all I'd seen here.

He walked up onto a high cliff, I followed him. "We're almost there. Another day and we should be at the gates." Jack informed me.

I nodded. "Great. Let's go." We'd run a lot farther than I thought. Jack hummed and followed along after me. He seemed to be deep in thought.

I was curious about the look on his face when I asked to see him. There seemed to be more to Jack than met the eye.

* * *

**JPOV**

I drove Gene and Levi to school on monday. Needy was still no where to be found. I was seriously starting to freak and pull into myself. Everything just happened, and if I was there or not...I really didn't care.

I opened my locker, deftly remembering the code to the lock. I was almost a blank slate.

"Jennifer." A bitter voice bit out from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder.

"Oh...hi _Chipper_." I went back to getting my books from my locker.

"I know you know where Needy is."

"No I don't Chip." This was really getting on my nervs. He thought I was hiding her out in my house or something.

"Yes you do! You always know!" He snapped.

I closed my locker and turned to him. "Think about it Chipper, her mom called the cops they questioned almost everybody....nothing was found. Chill out and use the right head." I mumbled and walked past him. Or tired to, he grabbed my arm and turned me back to face him.

"Don't fuck with me Jennifer." He hissed. "I don't care if you are a girl..." The threat hung on his lips. I needed Needy then, I could not fight for myself. And I was a little scared, the look in his eyes was murderous.

Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him away from me. It was Gene. He looked pissed.

By now we'd drawn a huge crowed.

"Keep your hands off my sister Chipper." He growled. Chip lashed out, verbally and physically.

"I know she knows where Needy is!" He shouted and his right fist connected with my brothers jaw. Gene staggered back and stood still for a moment.

A soft 'Ohhh' was heard through the growing crowed. Chip looked like he regretted his action, but it was to late. Gene launched himself at Chip, his arms slipping around his waist, head under his arm. He slammed him into the ground. He pulled himself away from Chip and started beating the guys face in.

Several of the others were snapping pictures on there cell phones. And the cells were stashed when teachers showed up. It took three of them to pull my brother off of Chip. Cells came back out secretly and pictures were taken.

Chip's face was bloody and held several cuts and large bruises. It looked like his nose was broken. The crowed slowly went away, Levi came into view. We walked up to Chip and Levi helped him up, handing his a towel.

He glared at Levi and I. "Why bother helping me."

Levi shrugged. "You got what you deserve. No buzz off. Some of us still have a whole day of school to attend to." Chip glared at me and was trucked off to the main office.

I sighed, I didn't feel like being here. "I'm going home." I mumbled.

"Gene will probably get sent home so I'll go too." Around here you could walk right out the front door, and nobody cared.

I just wanted to slip into my bed and think.


	12. Chapter 12

**[AN: Third story! I don't own Jennifer's Body, though I really wish I did. But anyways...read, review, and above all...enjoy =]**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. I'm trying =p**

**Ohhh....you should like this chapter!**

* * *

Jack and I stood outside the gates of the palace.

The place was a lot bigger than it had been a few days go. The gates and walls around the main palace must've been over a hundred feet tall.

"Does he need all this?" I mumbled.

Jack chuckled. "Intimidation is key." I looked over at him. He was smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. Over the few ,weeks I guess I should call it now, Jack and I had talked quite a bit. He was a nice guy and I actually kinda cared about him. Dear God, I'm friends with a demon. Saying it didn't shock me. But the fact did hit me, and I didn't care.

"What is it?"

He glanced at me. "Nothing."

"Liar."

He gave me a fake smirk. "Hello...demon. We lie all the time."

"I don't believe that with you." I mumbled.

His smirk fell. "Some other time maybe. Or not. Let's go." He touched the light red iron gates, they swung open away from us.

I stared up at the large building in front of me. It looked like an old castle, but with holes in certain parts and flames surrounding the ground around it. The court yard had a few petrified trees here and there. It honestly didn't look that bad.

Ugh, this place had gotten such weird things out of me. I took a deep breath and let it out. Trying to stay calm as we got closer to the doors of the palace. There were two guards at the door.

"We're gunna have to let it spill who you really are. That's the only way we can get in." Jack mumbled.

I nodded. Looking up at the guards they looked kind of scary, but to me...not really.

They were about six feet tall with what looked like red skirts that went down to about their knees. Their feet were bare. They were very muscular and small horns protruded from their foreheads. Long silver blades were at their sides.

When we reached the top step they looked down at us with their violet eyes.

"What do you want?" The one on our right asked, his showed as he spoke, revealing long yellow teeth.

"We need to see the big man." Jack placed his hands on his hips.

"Why?" The other guard asked.

Jack sighed. "This girl here is a human, and she needs to get back to Earth."

The guards looked at me. I could hear them sniffing the air to see if he was telling the truth. "She smells like every other demon. If you're trying to get a pass to Earth so you can go..." The one to our right spoke again. Jack cut him off.

"Look, she needs to get back. And if you have a problem just look here." He lifted up his right sleeve, I couldn't see what he was showing them. But it was either important or frightening, because the guards jumped back into place and the doors opened.

Jack grinned at me. "Right this was." He bowed and held out his right arm towards the open door, motioning me inside.

I shook my head. He was really trying to cover something up by over acting. I walked through the huge doors and Jack followed me.

A loud _boom_ was heard as the doors closed behind us.

Jack touched my arm and I followed him.

* * *

There were far to many stairs in this place. My legs felt like rubber. But this whole thing, all of this...was to get back to Jennifer and the others. So I would deal with rubbery legs, I would deal with the other demons passing us and glaring at me, I could deal with anything. Even meating the devil.

"Here we are." We stopped outside of a large door with a fire emblem on it. "You ready?" He glanced at me.

"I'm more than ready. Let's go." I sounded as confident as I felt.

Jack pushed the doors open and we walked into a large room.

And there, sitting on his golden throne at the far end of the room...was the devil himself.

Even from here I could see the smirk on his face.

"Don't back down now." Jack mumbled. I nodded stiffly and we continued down to where the king sat.

As we got closer his figure became more clear, and he was indeed smirking.

His hair was a sandy blonde with soft curls, the eyes that had connected with mine were blood red and sparkled with amusement, he wore a collard black shirt with black jeans and his feet were bare. I could see scars here and there over his throat, hands, and feet. There was a small horn on the left side of his forehead, it poked out from the light curls. All in all...he was actually kind of handsome.

"Thank you." He smiled at me.

I started, my brow furrowing.

"I can read your mind like an open book, but it only works with humans." He sighed. His voice wasn't deep but it wasn't light either.

I nodded.

"So...you're wanting to go back home?"

I nodded again.

"Why not just stay here. It's not that bad...is it?"

I shook my head.

He chuckled. "Don't be afraid to talk. I'm not gunna hurt you. I'm not what everyone paints me to be." He mumbled, glancing upwards, and I knew in an instant who he was talking about.

"...I...can I please go home?"

He hummed. "You're an innocent so...I don't see why not." His red eyes turned to Jack. "You'll take her then?"

"Yes." I glanced at Jack. He looked stiff and uncomfortable.

"Relax." He sighed again and pointed to his left. "The portal to get back to Earth is in that room. Just tell it exactly where you want to go and it'll take you."

I nodded for a third time.

As I turned towards the doorway I saw him smirk. "But feel free to visit us in the future." He waved us off and we left.

Jack pulled back the large red curtain and I stepped through, taking a glance back at the blonde man. His face had fallen from happiness to utter depression. Maybe I would visit again sometime. He glanced at me before the curtain slipped closed, he smiled sadly and he was blocked from my view.

* * *

The portal was a swirling mass of sparkly black, white, and grey in the center of the floor.

"I'll take you back...then...that's that. Remember to dump this boyfriend of yours. What was his name? Chip?" Jack placed his hands on his hips.

I nodded. I had a lot of things to ask him. I was unsure for the first time if he was who he said he was. "...Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you lie to me?" I looked him right in the eye.

He looked saddened. "I'm sorry Needy, but you wouldn't understand. If we ever meet again I'll tell you the story."

I nodded. "That'd be nice." He'd told me Hell was nothing compared to Heaven. Did that mean he used to be an angel? But he said he was born here in Hell...it was so confusing.

"Nothing good can come from otherthinking things Needy." He whispered. I sighed and nodded.

"The waterfall, Devil's Kettle in Devil's Kettle?" He asked. I nodded again. The portal sparked and glittered brighter. Jack took my hand and pulled me in with him...and I was nothing.

Suddenly there was cold air and water on my face. Fresh air and fresh water. I felt myself hit something hard, rocks. I must've been in the small steam that lead into the hole. I pulled my eyes open and stared at the night sky.

I was home. Finally.

_"Goodbye Needy." _It was Jack who had whispered in my ear. I hummed, happy to be back. Then I remembered I may never see him again and sat up.

But there was a bright burning flash of light, and it looked like everything was on fire, like the day I had been killed and sucked down. The portal closed and I blinked, being blinded by the light.

I sat their in the freezing water, relishing in the feeling. I was _home_! But it didn't feel like it.

I shook my head, sighing, and stood. My make up was running and my skin felt itchy. So I tugged off my over shirt and rubbed at my face, checking my reflection in the water. I tossed the shirt aside and continued through the shallow water. My sneakers sucking up water and swishing it back out.

* * *

**JPOV**

It was monday night...and still no word of Needy. My hope was pretty much gone by now. I heard something shuffle outside and I sat up on my bed.

I hopped it wasn't Chip looking to bash my face in like my brother had done to him. It was silence now, and I lay back down, facing away from the window. I wish I had kept a nightlight. I was terrified of the dark.

I heard the window clatter, and I resisted the urge to look. My body tense, ready to hurl myself off the bed and run for the door. I heard the window slid open and something sloshed onto the floor. There was heavy breathing. I was to scared to move by this time.

_"Jennifer." _The stranger rasped. They sounded familiar. I finally got the courage to move and I sat up and looked at the widnow.

My breath caught in my throat.

Needy stood there, gasping for breath. She was soaked from head to toe and the front of her tank top and jeans were covered in mud.

"Jennifer." She called , clearer this time.

My eyes started to sting, I was gunna cry. She took a step forward, her hands open, arms half reaching for me. "Jennifer."

"...Needs?" I choked out.

She smiled. I launched myself at her, my arms slipping around her neck, her own wrapping tightly around my waist. She was real. It was really Needy.

I was suddenly angry. I pulled away from her and punched her shoulder as hard as I could, which was not very hard. "You bitch! Where the hell have you been!? Do you know how worried I was!?" I punched her shoulder again, she didn't even flinch.

"Jen..."

"I don't even want to hear it! You vanish for almost four days and show up in my room and expect everything to be alright?"

"Of course not Jenny."

"Don't start with the nicknames. I'm trying to stay mad." I huffed.

"You're to happy to see me to stay mad." She smirked.

She still knew me better than anyone. I sighed and gave in. "You need a shower and new clothes." I got her some of her old clothes she left here and gave them to her.

She left the room, leaving a soaking trail behind her.

Where the hell had she been?

* * *

When she got back to my room she slipped into bed next to me and I cuddled up beside her. She felt more muscular than before. I ran a hand over her abs, totally more muscular. "Needs?"

"I've been running a lot lately." She wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

My eyes started to sting again. The full weight of her absence hit me. I choked on my sobs, trying to hold it in. She wrapped her other arm around me and pulled me onto her lap. I cried into her shoulder. "Where _were_ you?" I choked out.

"I'm sorry Jen."

"I was so _fuckin_ scared."

She rubbed my back gently, trying to soothe me. "It's a long story Jenny. Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow morning. Sleep."

My fingers squeezed her shoulders and I nuzzled her neck, scared to let go.

"I'll be right here. I promise." She kissed my temple. I let my head rest against her shoulder.

Finally some fuckin sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**[AN: Third story! I don't own Jennifer's Body, though I really wish I did. But anyways...read, review, and above all...enjoy =]**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. I'm trying =p**

**And the plot thickens!**

* * *

I sat against the headboard of Jennifer's bed. The owner of said bed tucked tightly against me on my lap. She had cried her eyes out last night and fell alseep a few minutes after. I didn't get much sleep, but I was fine with that.

It was about eight in the morning now. Jennifer shifted in my arms. I heard her breathing change. She was waking up.

Huh...my hearing had improved.

She sighed and sat up. She stretched. "Morning Needs." She mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was cute and beautiful, how she could pull off both...I'll never know.

"Morning Jenny."

She sighed and turned, pulling my legs apart and settling between them, leaning back into me. "So you've got a story to tell me." She stated.

"Sure you don't wanna get some breakfast first? It's a long story."

"I've got protein bars. I can deal. Get going." That was Jen, always prepared.

I sighed and told her my story.

* * *

We sat in silence when I finished. Jennifer was still leaning against me. Her head pressed against my left shoulder. It was about eleven.

I could see the look on her face through the reflection on the tv screen. Her brow was furrowed in though and her mouth was in a small frown. I sighed. "You don't believe me."

"Of course I believe you. If you were gunna lie I would have been able to tell."

"You don't believe something."

"Demons...I don't believe they're..."

"Normal?" I chuckled.

She nodded. I wrapped my arms tighter around her. "Jack said maybe they could be normal and maybe we're the freaks." I stated.

"This Jack guy sounds kinda cool."

"He is. But there's just something about him he wouldn't tell me."

Jannifer hummed and placed her hands over mine. "You have some stories to tell then huh?"

I kissed her cheek. "I guess I do." But stories to whom? Jennifer turned her head to look up at me. "Are you gunna go back to school?"

"Maybe eventually."

She hummed.

"So what's been going on up here?" I nuzzled her neck.

"Chip tried to..." She didn't finish.

"What!?" My arms squeezed tighter. That bastard. "What did he do?" I growled.

She pulled away from me. "It was at school, yesturday morning. He said Gene and I knew where you were. I told him we didn't and tried to walk away but he grabbed me and kept saying I did and that he didn't care if I was a girl." She looked down at her hands. That was all I needed to hear. I stood and went to the door.

"Needs?" She followed me. "Where are you going?"

"To kick someones ass." I mumbled. I was glad we were both dressed. I stormed out of Jennifer's house, Jen following along behind me.

* * *

I charged over to Chip's house. Jen explaining that he was suspended as she walked along beside me. I pushed open the front door, hard, I heard wood crunch. I must've pushed it off a hinge.

"Who's there?" Someone called.

"Chip?" I shouted. Standing in the busted doorway, Jennifer half cowering behind me. Chip appeared in the hallway, staring at me.

"Needy?" I pushed Jennifer back gently as Chip rushed up to me through the hallway. "Needy, it's really you!"

I took a step forward, turned my hand into a fist, and pulled my arm back. Chip's face contorted to shock as I threw my fist at him, punching him right between the eyes. He thumped to the ground and whimpered. "We're done." I stated simply and turned.

Jennifer grinned at me. I took her hand and led her out.

* * *

We were back in Jennifer's room now. She was straddling my hips, playing with my fingers. "You're so hardcore." She mumbled and nibbled on my finger tips, making me smile. "Only for you." Was my response.

"It better just be for me." She giggled. I smiled wider.

We lay there for an unknown ammount of time. Eventually I would have to go home, my mom must've been worried sick. I remembered something jack said. I looked up at Jennifer, who was still playing with my fingers. "Jenny?"

"Hmm?"

"...What do you think about kids?"

Her eyes pierced mine. "Only with you."

I laughed and pulled her down into a soft kiss. Her hands tugged at the hem of my shirt, slidding under the fabric. She moaned against my lips. "Needs." She pulled back, taking me with her. She pulled at my shirt and I lifted my arms, letting her do what she pleased. She had the right didn't she? After all the worry I gave her.

She bit her lip. "Mm...I should make you work out more often Needs." She brushed her hands across my abdomen.

I chuckled and ran my own hands down her arms. "It's only four."

"It's still sexy." She mumbled and kissed me again.

No words could honestly say how much I missed this.

Not the sex you perverts!

Just being with her...being close. Being warm...I missed it. Not that Hell wasn't warm. But Jennifer in and of herself...she was on a whole different level.

"Jen..." I whispered.

"Mm?"

"I missed you."

She smiled. Vulnerable, like always with me. "Not as much as I missed you." She kissed me again.

I was glad that I remembered. I remembered everything. Every curve, every special place...I remembered all of Jennifer's Body. The spots that made her moan and the others that made her giggle.

_"Needy."_


	14. Chapter 14

**[AN: Third story! I don't own Jennifer's Body, though I really wish I did. But anyways...read, review, and above all...enjoy =]**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. I'm trying =p**

**And the plot thickens!**

**Just a short thing to get me back in the groove!**

* * *

My mother was over excited to see me. She fussed over me like I was five and had been missing for a month. Levi and Gene were happy to see me as well. We even had an assembly for my return at school. Chip sulked around, being to afraid to get close but still wanting to talk to me. He has a massive bruise covering almost half his face.

Jennifer had all but attatched herself to me at the hip. She wouldn't leave my side for more than two minutes. Which was actually the way I liked it.

Hardly an hour could pass without me vaguely thinking of Hell and the people I had met there. Jack and the devil always came to the front of my mind. Jennifer wanted to know everything. She was the only one I'd told about anything. And she believed me, which I really appreiciated. I didn't need to try and _make_ someone believe me.

"If you do go back to Hell...you think I could go? It actually sounds pretty hardcore." Jennifer mumbled. We were at my house, she was pressed into my left side, her fingers ghosting over my bare skin.

"Jenny, you're scared of aything hardcore." I snickered.

"So not!"

"Psh! Yeah sure." I took her hand, that was now drawing invisible symbols on my chest, and kissed her finger tips. She blushed and bit her lip. "Something still feels off though." I spoke more to myself than to her.

"What do you mean?"

I shook my head. I suddenly felt frustrated, my brow furrowed. "I dunno...forget it." I sat up and moved away from Jennifer to the edge of the bed. Something was really bugging me. It swam through the edges of my mind and disapeared before I could figure out what it was. I looked over my shoulder when warm fingers pressed into my back. Jen wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Needs...don't shut me out. Please." She kissed my temple.

I really didn't see how anyone could think Jenny was a bitch. Of course she was so sweet with me alone...it was because she trusted me. Trusted me more than anyone. And to me that was better than winning a million dollar lottery, not like I ever would of course...but it's the thought that matters right?

"I'm sorry. It's just...bugging me to not know what's wrong." I gripped her hand tightly.

"Wrong with what?"

I felt my eyes narrow in thought. "This town...something just feels...I dunno, I can't explain it. I just feel like something bad is coming and I have no idea what it is so it's bothering me."

"Something like what?"

"I dunno, just something bad." I sighed.

Jen pressed herself into my back, her legs on either side of me. Did I mention she was naked, so it felt..._awesome_. "Hmm...how about I take your mind off things then?"

I glanced back at her. "Jen, you're not a distraction. Don't talk like that about yourself." She nodded, mumbling a sorry under her breath. She knew I hated it when she acted like she was with one of her boy toys. I sighed and leaned forward, placing my head in my hands and my elbows on my knees.

I gave a pleasant hum when I felt her fingers run over my spine, pressing each bone that rounded the skin. Her fingers rested on my tail bone and I felt her lips press into what I would have to saw was just about my middle spinal bone. She always knew how to get my mind off something that bothered me. One of the many things I loved about her. "You're shuting me out Needs."

"No I'm not."

"You always say that when you think you aren't, but you are." Her hands slid over my back and gripped my shoulders, gently tugging. "Look at me." I let her pull me back onto the bed and she sat across from me. "Needy...there's something going on with you. You can do things you couldn't do before and you won't tell me about it."

"Jenny..."

"Needs, I love you okay. You're not a fling, or an experiment. This is real. I don't know why you have a problem with letting me into that head of yours lately."

I stood up and stood by the bed. "Jen I made a promise to make sure you were always okay. No matter what. And by leaving out some details, that's me keeping my promise."

"Needs, I'm not scared of," I was leaning over her before I even realized it.

"Jennifer I'm not talking about this bad feeling I've been getting lately. I mean me." I remembered Jack talking about me possibly getting some demon like qualities. I knew I had some, but I had no idea how strong they were or what I could do with them.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Well maybe you should be!" She stared up at me, eyes full of fear and care and love. "Jen whatever's going on with me I can't promise that you won't get hurt if something goes badly. Whatever happening...I'm not sure if I can control it. I mean...what if I snap and lose it? And you're right there. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you."

"You won't hurt me."

"Not on purpose, but there's always the chance of an accident." I wanted her to understand why I left some details out. She stood now, forcing me to take a steps back. Forcing me into a wall.

"You won't hurt me." She repeated, her fingers brushing across my collarbones. She pressed herself into me.

_"Jen."_


	15. Chapter 15

**[AN: Third story! I don't own Jennifer's Body, though I really wish I did. But anyways...read, review, and above all...enjoy =]**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. I'm trying =p**

* * *

Jennifer could sometimes be a little like me during sex. By like me I mean bite marks, and hickies in the morning with bruised thighs and a limp. Meaning I do that to her most of the time, but I enjoy when she does it too. However, this time it wasn't that way. It was like before...but different.

Her fingernails dug into the flesh of my back, legs wrapping around my waist, teeth biting into my shoulder.

I can't say I hated it. Don't think I'm into the whole pain and pleasure thing. Of course if the pleasure is so good it's painful, that's another story.

"Needy." She sighed.

Flesh on flesh, eletctric blue eyes lock...and it's pleasure so good it hurts.

Of course part of the pain is her nails scraping down my back, leaving fresh red marks.

"Oh fuck Needs." I pressed my lips firmly to her's. I did not crush us together, I didn't squeeze her as if I was afraid she would vanish. I was not that kind of lover.

I didn't need to cut off her air supply, I didn't need to do anything that could hurt her. Maybe that's why she prefered me as to men. She'd told me just about every guy she was with had choked her a little and left marks.

My fingers brushed against her throat.

"Needs."

* * *

_I followed behind someone, he was familiar._

_Where was Jennifer?_

_'Needy!'_

_I looked around. Someone had a hold of Jennifer. Fingers clutching around her throat._

_'Needy!'_

* * *

I snapped awake. Jennifer was calling me, but her voice was strained. Where were my hands?

I looked at Jen and felt my stomach squirm unpleasantly.

My fingers were closing down on Jennifer's throat.

No.

"Needy." She gasped for air. I whipped my hand away. She coughed hard, gagging. I scrambled away from her, pulled on my clothes as fast as I could and bolted. "Needy!" I didn't stop running.

My lungs burned with cold midnight air of the fall season. I ran through the blackness, my feet seemed sure of where I was going. Finally I collapsed, sitting on a large tree trunk somewhere in the woods. I stared at my hands. They'd almost sufocated Jennifer.

I was not evil, I knew that. My body has simply reacted to my nightmare, grabbing onto the nearest thing and holding on tight, sadly that thing was Jen. If I had not been able to tear my hand away then I may have thought my body was evil or something along those lines. But it had done as I told it when I pulled away. Damn it, she was gunna have a mark.

I sighed, settling down to wait for morning.

* * *

I didn't talk to anyone as I walked into the school. I kept my head down as I walked to my locker.

My body felt like stone. I still felt a twinge of disgust towards myself.

Someone stopped next to me. "Needy?" It was Jennifer. I glanced at her throat.

Sure enough, dark angry finger marks were lined across her skin. I looked away.

"Needy, it's okay." I tund to face her, keeping a blank face.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is. I know you. You didn't do it on purpose." She stepped closer as the bell rang and the other students hurried to their classes.

"Jennifer,"

"It was an accident. You don't have to avoid me over something you didn't mean to do." She took my hand. I looked down at her. Before any of this started we were the same height. Now I'm at least two to three inches taller than her.

I smiled finally. "You're to nice Jenny."

"Don't tell." She smiled. I scoffed lightly and closed my locker, walking us to our first class.

On our way past one of the large windows set at the end of the hall, there was a loud **_Crack_**! The school shook and there was a bright orange flare of light, to me it looked like everything was on fire. I stared out the window...I knew that light. And where it came from strengthened my belief.

Someone from hell was coming up to pay us a visit.

Who?

I didn't know. But I would sure find out.


	16. Chapter 16

**[AN: Third story! I don't own Jennifer's Body, though I really wish I did. But anyways...read, review, and above all...enjoy =]**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. I'm trying =p**

* * *

I pulled Jennifer along with me out of the school. She was full of questions.

"What was that?"

"What's going on?"

"Where are we going?"

I was heading for the waterfall. Someone from hell was here, and I had every intention to find out why.

"Needy! Where are we going?" Jennifer sounded a little frightened.

I stopped and tugged her into my arms, knowing I'd cover ground faster running. I felt her arms slink around my neck, she was scared. I'm such a jerk.

* * *

We stopped at the waterfall. I set Jen down carefully and looked over the waterfalls edge. Nothing.

Damn.

"Hello Needy." A familiar voice called to my right. I looked over.

A boy with thick dark hair and tanned skin stood smiling kindly at me. He wore simple clothes. White shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers.

His eyes were a soft shade of gold.

"Jack?" I asked carefully.

"I told you I looked pretty good with a glamour." He grinned.

I smirked. "What are you doing here?"

He smile dropped. "I regret to tell that this is a business trip."

"For who?"

"You."

My brow furrowed to show my confusion. "What?"

"I'll explain somehwere less open." He walked closer and glanced at Jen, who was pressed into my back. "Would this be Jennifer?"

"Yes."

He looked surprised. "Well! Aren't you pretty." He took a step closer. Jen hid behind me, gripping my shirt tight.

"She's scared, let's just go to my place and talk." He nodded and motioned for me to lead.

"Come on Jenny." I took her hand and she stuck to my side like glue. Jack chuckled as he followed along behind us.

* * *

Jennifer was making every attempt at staying as far from Jack as possible. We arrived at my house and I locked the door behind us as Jack pulled the blinds and made sure no one else was in the house before removing the glamour. I was more familiar with this face, and actually a little more comfortable. Jennifer gave a soft yelp and hid behind me.

"Jen come on. He's not gunna hurt you. You're the one who said you weren't afraid of anything hardcore." I took her hand and gently tugged her from behind me to my side.

Jack chuckled.

"So why are you here?"

He nodded, removing his smile. "There's been a mix up of names." He answered.

"...What?"

"There's a girl in Russia who has almost the same name as you and it was mixed up with yours. She's really evil, trust me she'll be staying in the circles."

"What's she done?"

"Murder, rape, theft...the works. Anyways her name was mixed up with yours and they're sending a bounty hunter after her. But seeing as there's a mix up he'll be coming after..."

I felt Jennifer pull me closer. "...Me."

"Exactly. And because of this, the other Anita is supposed to be going to Heaven. She's supposed to be in a major accident and get taken up to the big house." He motioned upwards.

"So what..." This was to much. "What's gunna happen?"

"Mistakes like this do not happen very much if at all. But if she's taken up then who knows what she could do. And the Bounty Hunter that's after you is one of the best. He won't stop."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Leave. Get out of Devil's Kettle, get out of the state, get out of the country. Change your name, your face...whatever. We're gunna get this figured out Needy. We're gunna find this girl and get everything fixed." Jack assured me.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

My world was closing in around me.


	17. Chapter 17

**[AN: Third story! I don't own Jennifer's Body, though I really wish I did. But anyways...read, review, and above all...enjoy =]**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. I'm trying =p**

* * *

"...What am I gunna do?" I asked quietly.

Jack looked at me oddly. "You? Well I'd think she's going with you." He pointed to Jennifer.

I looked at Jen, who looked like she was about to cry. "Of course, but...how...how are we gunna fix this?"

"Hide you better than anything has ever been hidden before and get you out of here." Jack grinned with confidence.

"Okay...how are you gunna do that? And what about Jen?"

"She's not wanted. She could stay here if she likes though." He looked at Jen.

"...Are you crazy?" She glared at me.

I glanced at Jack then back to her. "Uhh..."

"Of course I'm going with you. Who knows what'll happen to you if I don't...you could become a jerk or something."

I nodded and eyed her curiously. "Thanks." I mumbled sarcastically.

She nodded firmly. "So how are we gunna hide her?" She seemed to glide back to me, holding my hands tight.

"Change her gender." Jack stated coolly.

"What!?"

"That's the only way this will work. It's a simple spell and it only lasts a few days, maybe weeks."

"I...but...you can't just change me into a man." I stuttered.

"Yes I can. If you let me, unless you'd rather be killed."

"She'll do it." Jennifer answered for me. I gaped at her, I didn't want to be turned into a man! But...I guess given the whole situation I didn't have much of a choice.

"Great! I'll get everything set up and we'll get moving, tell you're family a lie and head out to Russia. We'll get the girl, head back to hell....and all this will be fixed up! ...Unless an angel comes down for her." Jack scratched at his throat. Jennifer looked like she'd be sick.

I nodded and queitly accepted what was happening. "Will it take long?"

"Nope. Just a single minute to get the circle set up and another to do the spell." Jack pulled a small book out from his back pocket and everything seemed to be a blur from there.

* * *

"Needy."

I groaned and opened my eyes, staring at the ceiling.

"Needs." A soft voice called and a small hand nudged me. "Are you okay?"

"Jennifer?" I ground out.

She came into my line of sight. "Hey Needs...you passed out after Jack finished."

Jack appeared lower than Jennifer, smiling, the marks stretching. "Hey big guy, how ya feelin?"

I groaned and turned onto my stomach, dragging myself to stand and walk upstairs to the bathroom. I stared at my image in the mirror.

I looked like Levi, but taller and with more muscles. Small hands pressed into my back and Jennifer appeared beside me. "You're gunna have to change your clothes Needy." Her hands pressed into my arms and chest. I chuckled softly.

"I would be able to if you could stop touching me."

"I can't help it." She squeezed my arm.

I chuckled again and moved past her into Levi's room. I should be able to fit his clothes. I tugged on one of his loose jerseys and jeans. They were a little bigger on him but they were pretty tight on me, guess I was bigger than I thought. This body was a little uncomfortable, but this would be how I would look if I really was a man...or...well you know what I mean!

Jen led me back downstairs and Jack had replaced his glamour, leaving a large note taped to the TV screen. He turned to me. "We're gunna have to change your name for a while too." He looked thoughtful. "Ned?"

I made a face of disgust. I hated that name. Ned. "Ew."

"...Antony?"

"Maybe."

"Andy?"

"Sure, why not." I sighed.

"Great! We'll head to New York City and grab a flight. We'll figure everything out from there." Jack nodded with a smile. He really was sure this whole thing would work, and I really wasn't. I didn't want to be hunted down by a Bounty Hunter because some asshole had made a mistake with my name.

"How are we gunna get to New York City?" Jennifer crossed her arms.

"A cross between walking and catching rides with people." Jack shrugged.

"No way! I'm not gunna ride in a car with a could be psycho!"

"Hey, you've got two strong men to protect ya, what could go wrong? And strangers are sometimes the best people. They can't judge you."

Jen scoffed. "Fine."

"Righty! Let's go." Jack headed for the door.

"What about money?" I asked curiously.

"I've got money. And if I don't have enough...I know who's been naughty. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to throw some money my way." Boy...maybe Jack was evil afterall. Or maybe just a mastermind.

I took Jenny's hand and we left my old house, locking the door behind us.

And I wasn't really sure I'd ever see it again.


	18. Chapter 18

**[AN: Third story! I don't own Jennifer's Body, though I really wish I did. But anyways...read, review, and above all...enjoy =]**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. I'm trying =p**

* * *

Jack led the way out of town. We hitched a ride and headed east. I had brought my cell in case Levi really needed to call. But what could I tell him?

'Hi, it's still Needy, but because I'm being hunted down by an evil hunter from hell I've been changed into a man and am now on the run! Oh an my name is Andy now!' Psh, even Levi wouldn't believe that. And he believes in werewolves.

"So what's the plan exactly?" I looked over at Jack, who sighed. I was in the middle. Jennifer still didn't want to be next to him.

"New York City, plane, Russia." He brushed his hair back under the cap he was waering. The driver glanced at us through his rearview mirror.

"So where are you kids headed?" He asked curiously. As if he hadn't heard us.

"Following a band." Jack answered coolly.

"Must be some band." I saw him eye Jennifer with lust filled eyes. There was a swell of rage that ran through me. I slipped an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into me. I caught the man staring at me with jealous, angry eyes.

"Eyes on the road Erving." jack snipped.

The man turned his eyes on the road. "How'd you know my name?" He asked quietly.

"Erving Matthews. Put in jail at seventeen until just a few years ago on a rape and murder charge." Jack sucked his teeth. "Disgusting."

The man stiffened, and nothing more was said.

Erving drove us all the way to the New York City airport. It took several cups of coffee for him.

Jack closed the door behind him and leaned into the front window. "I know what you've been doing...I'll be back for you later." I heard him whisper. He stood up and looked over at us. His face was blank for a moment but it soon lit up with a grin. "Let's go!"

I rolled my eyes. Typical Jack.

I lead Jennifer into the airport. Jack strolled by us. "I got this." He looked around for a bit and headed up to the second floor. "Come on!" He shouted. I pulled Jennifer along.

"Are you sure about this Needy?" Jen asked quietly. I chuckled and she looked at me with worry.

"Jack helped me when he could have killed me. And he's helping me again. He's a good friend. I trust him with my life even if I only have known him for a little while." I rubbed her back. "If you don't trust him, trust me." I kissed her temple and she relaxed. God my voice was a lot deeper than before. Why couldn't I be one of those guys like Gene and have a girly voice.

Jack stood at a terminal waiting for us. He held up three tickets. "Shall we?"

"How'd you get those?" Jennifer asked curiously.

Jack smirked, and I could see the bloody marks on his face stretching, making his face more gruesome than it was. "Persuasion."

"Of the nice?" I grinned.

"Of course!" He grinned back. "Let's go. The plane will be leaving in a few minutes. Lucky they had some open seats in first class." He chuckled and we followed him to the plane. Having a demon around came in handy.

* * *

Jennifer sat closest to the window, leaning into me as she slept. Jack sat beside me. He was looking around the seats quietly. Every now and then I would see a small smirk cross his face. I nudged him. He glanced over at me. "Mm?"

"How can you tell?" I asked quietly.

He huffed softly. "I can see every name above the person's head. When they'll die and everything. I can remember every name from the list so it's easy to pick out the bad ones and use them to my likes." He winked at me and continued to look around.

I sighed and decided to sleep for the rest of the ride there. I turned in my seat so Jennifer's head was now on my chest. Her arms reached up and settled around my neck, I smiled. She was so cute.

* * *

Jen huffed angrily as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms to create heate. I held her tight beside me. "It's not that bad." I tried. I was a huge liar! Here I was in my skin tight shirt and skinny jeans in the winter weather of Russia, claiming it was 'not that bad'. No...because it was horrible! Where the hell was Jack?

"Here." They say speak of the Devil and he shall come.

Jen and I were handed thick coats. Not bright and colorful like Jen liked them, but she was to cold to complain. Jack grinned at us. "Let's find a hotel for the night and look around tomorrow." He was sure of himself.

I nodded and took Jen's hand. We followed along after Jack. Did demons have a built in GPS system or something?

* * *

Jack got a room seperate from us across the hall. Jen and I shared a room. The hotel wasn't a five star, but it was far better than a shitty motel.

"Needy." Jennifer whined. I looked out at her from the bathroom. I had just gotten out of the shower and my hair was a blonde mess. Sadly I had to get it chopped off. "Come to bed." She pouted. I smiled and rubbed the towel over my hair, drying it quickly. i tossed it aside and joined Jennifer on the bed.

She traced a finger across my arm. "Needy." She called again.

"Mm, it's Andy remember." I smirked.

"No matter what you'll always be Needy to me." She sat up and straddled my hips. "And I need my Needy." I grunted and pulled her into a kiss.

I was an idiot. Because in my now tiny man brain I thought, 'I'm still a woman. Nothing bad can happen.' ...Tiny little man brain.

* * *

Jack eyed us carefully over the table at breakfast. "Please tell me you didn't." He asked quietly.

Jennifer and I echanged confused glances. "Didn't what?" I asked after taking a gulp of my juice.

"...You know what I'm talking about. If you did I hope you at least used something." He hissed.

Jennifer paled and I stiffened.

Jacked grunted. "You didn't. Well I hope you wanted kids." He looked at me. "You're not a demon, hardly a half demon...but you still have demon in you Needy. And trust me it is very very _very_ easy for a demon to have a child. Especially a male demon!" He whispered harshly.

I looked at my plate, I wasn't hungry anymore.

Damn my tiny little man brain.


	19. Chapter 19

**[AN: Third story! I don't own Jennifer's Body, though I really wish I did. But anyways...read, review, and above all...enjoy =]**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. I'm trying =p**

* * *

Jennifer and I sat in the hotel room uncomfortably.

"Well..." Jen started. "Maybe you have a low sperm count as a guy."

I choked out a laugh. "You heard what Jack said Jenny." I pulled her onto my lap. I could see why guys loved her so much now. She had only been with about five guys but they had clearly spread the rumor about her. And she fed on the attention. "Besides would it really be so bad?"

"No, but still...we'd have to grow up really fast." She pouted.

"Well maybe I do have a low sperm count." I tried to comfort her.

"Mm...but you've got talent." The drama was over so she was back to being cute, sexy little Jennifer.

I chuckled. "I dunno if I should be flattered as a man or insulted as a woman." She giggled and curled around me. "Maybe both?" I raised a brow in question.

"Maybe flattering on both sides. But until you're back to girly you...let's not do anything serious." She settled on my lap, a leg on either side of my waist. Her hands slid around my shoulders. "I'm going to be soooo happy when things go back to normal."

I nodded. "Same here. At least you'll have gotten to see a bit of the world though, right?"

"Right." She kissed me. "As good as you are with _that_...I like your girly Needy kisses better."

"Jeeze, thanks." I rolled my eyes.

"Your lips are way softer as a girl, so's your skin." She drew patterns into my skin with her fingers. "Maybe that's why I like girl you better than boys."

"So you don't love me as a man?"

"No, I do. But because I know you're my Needs. Not Andy." She kissed me again and squeaked when the door banged open and bolted off my lap to somehow press into my back. I looked up at the door to find Jack standing in the doorway, grinning like crazy.

"Let's go ladies! We got a human hunt to get on with!" Oh yeah...we still had to find that girl I'd been mixed up with.

We got our jackets, Jack paid the hotel and we left.

* * *

We huddled in the back of a small cab. "Where is this chick?" Jen asked, shivering from the cold.

"Countryside." Jack answered. That must be what most of Russia is....country and nothingness. Though I'm sure the major cities were huge.

I was worried about confronting this girl. Jack seemed to notice and nudged me. "I'll deal with it. Don't worry. We just have to wait for the bounty hunter, get everything fixed up...and that's that. Before you know it you'll be you again." He mumbled.

Woah! We were gunna wait for the bounty hunter? What!? Again he noticed and chuckled. "Yes we are...how else do you expect to get this solved?" He had a point I guess.

It took hours to get where we were going. jack eventually halted the cab and gave the driver the money. "Let's go!" He jumped out and we followed. "She's leaving soon! And the hunter isn't far off!" Jack shouted as he ran through the snow.

"Bet you're glad for flag practice now huh?" I grinned as I ran beside Jennifer. She returned it. "And after all that complaining!"

"Oh shut up!" She ran ahead of me.

I almost forgot why we were out here, and that we weren't at home, and that we weren't in Russia...almost.

* * *

A girl a little taller than Jen eventually became visible. She had dirty blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail and a scar across her face, but she could still be called cute. She was walking away from a large barn house behind a small shack of a house.

I saw Jack drop his glamour and she turned and bolted away from us. "Hold it!" Jack shouted. She didn't. "Stay here! I'll be right back!" He ran after her at full speed.

Jennifer and I stopped and took deep chilled breaths. I remembered running through Hell...and when I finally stopped I leaned over to take breaths of earthy scented, over heated air. Compared to that...the cold air that bit at my lungs was a pleasure.

We watched as Jack chased the girl into the woods. Jen pressed into my side. "Needs I got this really bad feeling." She mumbled and I wrapped her ina tight hug. I did too. The feeling swirled in my stomach and pressed into my chest, making it hard to breath.

Several minutes passed as we shivered together in the cold.

The loud crack that split the air and the blaze of red and orange made us jump and look around.

The bounty hunter was here.

* * *

"Jen..." I glanced back at her, ignoring the towering figure several feet away for a moment. Keeping her safe was all that mattered. "Get away."

"What?"

"Get...away. Go hide...now!" She nodded and ran off to hide near the barn. I would have to draw him away. I looked back at him. He'd advanced very quickly and I jogged away from him.

He stood at what looked to be almost six foot six...maybe taller. He wore a breastplate with spikes and leather pants and his feet were bare. Like the classic bounty hunters back in the day that weren't demons. His face was large and square jawed. His blood red eyes bored into my own, the furrow in his brow made the skin around the small horns in his forehead wrinkle.

"You're coming with me...dead or alive." His voice was deep and low...and scary as fuck.

"You've got the wrong person." I tried.

"I know you're in a disguise. I'm not easily fooled."

"Really? You look pretty stupid to me." I am an idiot sometimes...I'll admit that now.

He growled and charged me, fist hitting me square in the chest. The breath rushed out of me and I heard something crack as I was thrown back. I landed hard on the ground, struggling to get my breath back. I heard Jennifer calling me. But I didn't have time to see if she was still safe or not. I guessed yes because a fist curled into my shirt. I wasn't going anywhere without a fight though.

I kicked out, catching him in the gut and he stumbled back, surprised.

There was a beat...and another loud crack split the air.

I realized quickly that this time the crack was not the sound of a demon appearing...no _that_ was the sound of gunfire.

* * *

The bounty hunter looked up, away from me and into the woods. I followed his line of vision.

Jack stumbled out of the trees, girl slung over his shoulder. "Hey there hunter man!" He called. He looked to his right. "Jen, come here." They walked up to us. Jack dropped the girl on the ground. "This...this is the girl you're after. There was a name mix up. Be glad we found her when we did...otherwise you'd have to face _his_ people." He pointed upward. "Who knows...maybe we still do. Point is..." He pointed to me. "That is Anita Lesnicky...she's not on the list you read. She's on _his_ list."

Jennifer ran to my side as I tried to sit up. The pain in my chest was sharp.

Jack sighed. "This girl...Anita Leinik...she's the girl you're after. We can go back to the big man and confirm it."

The hunter snarled. "Why should I believe you?"

Jack lifted his shirt. I couldn't see what he was showing, but the hunter's eyes widened and he quickly nodded, agreeing to Jack's terms. Jack dropped his shirt and walked over to Jen and I. "Needy...Jennifer...you're going to go to sleep. And when you wake up...everything will be back to normal. You'll be you. No problem and no worries."

"I'm not going to forget you am I?" I asked quietly. Jack was my friend. I valued him. He saved my life...twice now.

He grinned, his glamour gone, the lines across his cheeks spread and curled. I can't believe I missed that smile. Something is really wrong with me. "Course not Needy. Enjoy your sleep." He touched a finger to my forehead...

And everything went black.


	20. Chapter 20: The End

**[AN: Final chapter! Will there be a sequel? Mayyyyybe ;)**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, staring up at the ceiling. I was confused for a moment but everything came back in a flash.

Low Shoulder

Hell

Jack

The Devil

Home

Jennifer

Chip

Bounty Hunter

It had all happened in a month. Well...in human time anyways. i had spent about a month in Hell itself.

I shot up...I was back in my room. Jennifer wasn't here. I slipped out of my much missed bed and looked at the mirror on my wall. I was me...I was Needy again. Back in my won skin. I could have felt myself up I missed it so much. I didn't like being a hard skinned, tough lipped guy. Although having sex with Jen that way was something i wondered about.

Right on que my door opened and in walked Jennifer, beautiful as ever. "Hey." She smiled and sat on my bed.

"Hey." I replied and followed her example. "Where were you?"

"Pregnancy test." She answered easily.

"And?"

"I'm not pregnant." I was kind of happy. We had the rest of our lives for a kid after all. "Of course they can be wrong so we'll go to the doctor sometime to make sure."

"Sounds good. How are you?" Changing the subject.

"Better. I'm more worried about you though. How do you feel?" She crawled across the bed and cuddled into me.

"Glad to be in my own skin." I answered, smiling. She leaned up and kissed me.

"Mm...damn i missed those Needy kisses. So fuckin tasty." She grinned.

"Horny as ever I see." I smirked as she straddled my hips.

"Only with you." She kissed me again and pulled away...knowing I'd want more.

I was glad things were back to normal. Well...normal for me now anyways. Were things over? I doubted it. I felt I would meet Jack again. And the Devil. I felt that once again it wouldn't be under the best of circumstances either.

But that would be then.

All that mattered now was being here in this moment...with _my_ Jennifer.

For now...it's all good.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: I'm leaving it here so there can be another story in the Jennifer's Body board! I will be writing one story at a time from now on! Less stress and more updates!**

**Look forward to the sequel to this fic! And check out my other fics! My Devil Wears Prada fic is a little lacking at the end...but I didn't want to make people read to much for to long. There will be a sequel to that soon enough too!**

**See ya!**


End file.
